Conforming To The Penalty
by Diathorn
Summary: *Story Complete* Vincet and Yuffie go on a quest to find Cloud five years after Meteor. Vincent/Yuffie, Cloud/Aeris. *Warning* Artistic License is use.
1. Ch 1 Conforming To The Penalty

This is a short story that takes place five years after Final Fantasy VII. Do not expect any brand new enemies or such. To all those who don't like Yuffie, Vincent, or the Cloud/Aeris match-up, they can shut up and go away. I mean, you don't have to read the story, and no one is really making you read it, at least not me. It's like going on a roller coaster and then complaining that it went too fast. You can enter my insanity, as long as you don't complain about how you didn't like it after the fact. On that note, please let me know what you think. I don't own the characters, the game, or rights thereto. I do own a copy of FF VII and the soundtrack, but nothing more.  
  
For the preservation of story, I won't tell anyone what's going to happen next. Even though you'll probably guess right. Also, as this is my first story, I would really like to hear some feedback. Please?  
  
Conforming To the Penalty Ch. 1  
  
It was a bright, sunny day in Costa del Sol and Yuffie Kisaragi was cursing her bad luck.  
"Damn. It's too bright, and way too hot today. My brains are going to melt before I can pick up on a mark."  
  
Yuffie Kisaragi had grown in the five years since the battle with Sephiroth, yet she still remained a materia thief by trade and brat by nature. To say the least she wasn't a little brat anymore. She had grown several inches and had filled out very nicely. She had long ago stopped using her large cloth bracer on her left arm and had replaced it with a metal gauntlet that was less obtrusive. While even having grown up, Yuffie still dressed much the same, except that now she had a short tan cloak draped over her shoulders that helped conceal her face.  
  
Now, after leaving Cloud and company, Yuffie had returned to stealing materia or money for materia. And she wasn't having much luck. And that, Yuffie thought, was where it was all Cloud's fault. He had to up and disappear to who-knows-where with all the materia that they had fought for, before Yuffie even had a chance to steal it first. Well, not all of it, Yuffie thought with a grin. She had managed to get her Leviathan and Throw materia back, as well as a Steal materia that no one noticed before Cloud vanished.  
  
"Best not to dwell on the past, there's no profit in it. And look-y here. That guy might just have some materia or at least lot of Gil."  
  
The target in question was a tall pale man with long dark hair. If the natural contrast wasn't enough, what he was wearing only enhanced the effect. The loud lime green Hawaiian shirt and hot pink shorts, topped off with the brightly colored plaid beach towel over his left arm, could turn stomachs.  
"By the looks of that guy, he must be some computer programmer on vacation, for the first time in a century. This is going to be too easy."  
  
Unbeknownst to Yuffie, Vincent Valentine was neither a computer programmer or on a vacation. He had been against this trip in the first place, but it was his job, and this had to be the one that the company got to pick. The real problem with the mission for Vincent was the "disguise." To Vincent's thinking, it was a nightmare of colors. Then again, things had been a nightmare for Vincent. It almost made him want to exile himself back to sleep. A few more decades and maybe things would go back to normal. Still, it wasn't that bad. He was at a major vacation site and he was working. Now all he had to do was find the expert thief that had been terrorizing the insanely rich tourists visiting Costa del Sol.  
  
Off hand, Vincent thought, the person in the alley was taking too long. Vincent had been waiting for quite a while for the person to make their move. He knew this had to be the thief, but something was odd. There was something familiar about the person. The style of thefts were annoyingly familiar and yet, just beyond him. This would have been more fun, or at least less boring, if he had brought a partner. But ever since meeting Lucrecia years ago, Vincent had withdrawn from people, immersing himself fully into his work. All attempts to pair Vincent up with a partner had failed, his lack of apparent social skills had frustrated all of the people who were unfortunate enough to be stuck with him.  
And there it was, Vincent thought, shaking himself off from his inner monologue. The thief had moved from the alleyway and was moving up to Vincent in a stealthy manner. And just as the thief was about to grab the "materia" marbles in his hip pouch, Vincent quickly grabbed the arm with his left hand.  
"So, we meet at last. You must be the thief that I was ordered to apprehend. By order of the World Democratic Order I place you under arrest. You have the right... Lucrecia?"  
Somewhere in his chest, Vincent's heart was dying again, as he looked into his lost love's face.  
  
Yuffie couldn't believe it. This guy was a professional and she had screwed up big time. In quick order, Yuffie pulled out her Leviathan materia and summoned the great sea serpent. In her haste, Yuffie didn't notice that the hand grabbing hers was almost a steel clamp, or the voice of the guy who had caught her, or that her direct connection with the target meant that she too, would be hit by the full brunt of Leviathan's power. She did notice and take into account that last fact, when a tsunami hit her and the man full on, knocking them both out of town.  
  
"Well this is another fine mess you've gotten us into." As Yuffie complained, she was trying to wring the last bit of water out of her hair.  
"To be fair Yuffie, I did not know it was you. And I have yet to have gotten anyone into a 'mess.'"  
"Oh shut up. Man, I need my stuff to change."  
"You could sunbathe."  
"What about sunburns?"  
"I have some sunscreen. Besides, I need to go back to get my stuff. If I may ask where you hid your stuff, so as that I may retrieve it for you."  
"If I asked you the same question, would you trust me?"  
Vincent just stared.  
"Fine! It's in the basement of Cloud's villa, behind a crate. Now hurry up. You wouldn't want to leave a cute girl like me all alone for long now would you?"  
To Yuffie's, and Vincent's, surprise, Vincent smiled.  
"No. No we wouldn't."  
Yuffie gave a curious look as Vincent walked back to Costa del Sol.  
  
Please Read & Review. 


	2. Ch 2 Things Happen

So you have come to the next chapter. Beware! Icky, gross things happen in this chapter. As you have been forewarned, enjoy! Oh yeah, I don't own the characters, the game, or rights thereto. I do own a copy of FF VII and the soundtrack, but nothing more.  
"...And don't peek!" Yuffie finished her list of things for Vincent not to do while she was changing. It just didn't do to have someone peeking on a girl. On the other hand, it wasn't much better if a girl didn't feel a little wanted. Either way, she would have fun tweaking Vincent no matter what he did. Now that she thought about it, why should she care? Could it mean that she would feel flattered to know that she was desirable? And what did Vincent say earlier? Lucrecia? Wasn't that the name of Seipheroth's real mother? Why would he say that? As Yuffie pondered these thoughts, she failed to notice the huge mass of green tentacles slithering it's way over to her.  
  
Vincent wasn't too happy about where he had to sit while Yuffie changed. He would have preferred a better spot to act as lookout. The dunes where they were at, was a short distance from the beach. The slopes made it difficult to see what was going on. At least someplace downwind to see if he could smell anything. He had seen some odd reports of creatures, moving to new places for apparently no reason. Many powerful creatures. Maybe it was because of the defeat of Seipheroth or the summoning of Meteor. It didn't matter; he had to protect Yuffie no matter what. Now there was an odd thought. Why did her teasing joke bring a smile to his face? And why did she remind him of Lucrecia?  
  
As Yuffie finished pulling on her shirt, she noticed a whiff of a foul air. Yuffie half-turned to see what could possibly smell so bad. As she did, the Malboro struck, wrapping several smelly tentacles around her arms and legs, pulling her up into the air.  
"Vincent, help!" Yuffie cried as the Malboro's tentacles drew her closer to its mouth.  
From the dune where he was sitting, Vincent twisted from his cross-legged position to a standing one and took off towards Yuffie's screams. Twenty feet away, Vincent leaped into the air and over the brush that served as Yuffie's changing spot.  
"Yuffie! What is it?"  
"Malboro! Now help me you idiot!"  
As Yuffie said that, Vincent landed on top of the Malboro and leapt back up into the air, now behind the monster.  
"Yuffie, sound check!"  
"You idiot! I said help; not get help!"  
"That'll do."  
Vincent pulled out his rifle and fired a shot directly into what passed for the Malboro's central nervous system. Landing lightly, Vincent turned and ran back to Yuffie. As he ran, Vincent pulled out a custom-made bullet and loaded it. For the third time, Vincent jumped into the air, over the Malboro, and fired the shot, point blank, into the creature's mouth. Vincent landed between the Malboro and Yuffie and caught her as the Malboro let her go. Not wanting to be caught at ground zero, Vincent ran as fast as he could up and over the nearest dune. The shot did what it was made to do. First it activated the Gravija (Demi 3) spell that had been sealed within it. As the monster was pulled into itself, the second part took effect. By the time the Gravija spell was over, the Firaga spell had burned away all evidence that the creature had ever existed. When Yuffie dared to look again, she was cradled in Vincent's arms like a baby. Not that she objected to it in the least. As the shock of nearly being eaten wore off she, decided that she wanted to be let down.  
"Hey Vincent! Put me down!"  
"You don't need to yell." Vincent said calmly, letting her get up on her own two feet.  
Yuffie wasn't going to let him off that easy and glared right into his eyes. Then she blinked. His eyes were closed. As she stared slack jawed, Vincent opened his eyes and looked around, spotting where the short battle had taken place. Then he looked at Yuffie with a questioning look. Yuffie shook herself out of it.  
  
"You did all that with your eyes closed? You idiot! How could you endanger my life like that? How arrogant do you have to be to pull that sort of stunt off? What in Leviathan's name would posses you do something that stupid?"  
"You told me not to peek."  
  
The answer took her by surprise. She never would have believed that someone would be so chivalrous as to mind a woman's privacy while saving her life. The thought struck her as so unbelievable that her mind couldn't comprehend it and shut down.  
  
"She'll be all right. She just needs some sleep. A Malboro attack is not to be taken lightly. Just make sure to keep a remedy around. Good bye."  
"Thank you doctor. Good bye."  
  
Yuffie was lying in a large soft bed. There was a damp towel on her forehead and a headache that wasn't going to go away anytime soon. Sitting up, Yuffie looked around, trying to figure out where she was. She was trying to stand up when Vincent walked in the door.  
"You're awake. You should lie down. You need rest."  
"I'm fine. Have anything for a headache?"  
"Wait a moment."  
  
Vincent returned a few moments later with a couple of aspirin and a glass of water.  
"Thanks."  
As Yuffie swallowed the tablets and drank the water, Vincent walked over and sat down on the bed next to hers. He pulled out of his pocket a small book. It was a rare piece of work. The binding was made of onyx and there were gilded flowers crawling along the edges. A gold clasp held the book together. The title was written in silver mithril. It read: Cloud Strife.  
  
"What's that?"  
"A book. Left by Cloud."  
"Cloud? Our Cloud? The jerk who ran off with all of my materia?"  
"With the exception of 'your materia,' yes it is."  
"Where did you find it?"  
"Here. In the basement."  
"Well, where's here?"  
"Back in Costa del Sol. In Cloud's Vista."  
"What are we doing back here?"  
"You were sick, you needed medical attention."  
"The Malboro, yeah, I remember now. So, what's in it?"  
"I believe it's a journal. Cloud apparently wrote it during his trip after he left all of us."  
"So where did he go? What did he do? And where the hell is my materia?"  
"You obviously have your materia. What you don't know, since everyone else either went home or remained accessible, is that Cloud sent several materia to all of us with a note. Checking up on everyone else, I managed to find out what everyone got. Barret got a Quake and a Cure materia. He mentioned a note, something about how Cloud wouldn't be there to help Barret figure it out this time. Tifa got a Doublecut. Red XIII got a Fire. Cid got a Time. Cait Sith got his Manipulate back and a Poison. I myself received a Demi as well as a Destruct materia. If you were expected to have returned to Wutai, you probably would have gotten some materia. But in Cloud's note to me, he explained that some materia had gone missing and decided that you had helped yourself before hand. Ironically, they were the same materia he would have given you, except the Leviathan. And that brings us to the matter at hand."  
"And that matter would be?"  
"Cloud apparently needed that materia for something. He said as much in the letter to me. He said he wasn't going to look for it. He felt that you would run as far as possible if you knew he was after you, looking for the materia. He apparently had something else to do. So, he asked me, that if I met up with you again that I was to take you to Costa del Sol and find a book that matched his description. This is it. I was given a key and I have kept it on me from that time since. While you have slept, I have read the book and it tells me what Cloud was doing. There is nothing about where he's going, or why."  
"Well, what was he doing?"  
"Writing about what he was to do on the trip. What weapons were being sold or put into safe keeping. Nothing really put into detail. Towards the end, it seemed like Cloud was getting to the point, but that is where the journal stops. It ends with Cloud talking about another book and I assume that there is another journal that he wrote. The problem is where is it? All that is Cloud said was he was heading here to drop off the book and then head south."  
"To the south? Nothing down that way except, Gold Saucer!"  
"Exactly. As soon as you are back to full strength, we're going to see Dio."  
"Why Dio?"  
"Why not? If you need some info, no greater place to get it from then from Dio. Besides, I would be surprised if he didn't know."  
"So why do I have to go?"  
"Because you have the materia and I do not wish to take it from you. Cloud asked for you to come and said that you could have your pick of materia available and if you don't want to come, I'll simply arrest you for theft and claim it in Cloud's absence."  
"Not much of a choice is it? And what about your job?"  
"While you were asleep I called HQ and I am now officially off-duty until further notice."  
"You can do that?"  
"Paragraph 51, Section C, Sub-section Gamma states: 'As long as the notification of a temporary release from the current mission, as stated in Paragraph 32, Section U, Sub-section Sigma, is logged at the WDO HQ, said organization cannot discontinue employment, request services, and/or alter status of said agent. All wages, informational services, and/or supply and acquisition requests will be put on hiatus, as per rules stated in paragraph 32, Section U, Sub-section Theta.'"  
"And you remember all of that?"  
"Memorized the handbook. All 3,092 pages. I have a lot of spare time."  
"What no friends?"  
"No"  
"What about girlfriends?"  
"Again, no."  
"What about, what's-her-name? Lucrecia."  
The sudden change in Vincent was horrifying. His usual calm demeanor was shattered. In his place was a broken man. The deep sadness he gave off was as clear an answer as his spoken one.  
"She's dead. Do not ask about her again."  
"Sheesh. Sad story No. 4. 'Night."  
  
Yuffie rolled over and went to sleep. Vincent lingered for a few moments, then left. Yuffie, not really asleep, would normally have waited for any person watching her to go to sleep, but two things stopped her. The first was that every time she had tried the same stunt in the past, Vincent was always there. He never seemed to sleep, always took first watch and was still awake for the last. Even at inns, he would just sit in a corner, or watch out a window. What he did with his time didn't normally concern Yuffie, except that it stopped her from doing her job. What surprised her the most was the second reason. She had seen the last look he gave her as he walked out of the room. It made Yuffie ache in sympathy. It was a sad combination of grief, pain, and a profound sense of regret. Yuffie curled up and, for the first time in her life, thought of someone else.  
  
Vincent sat in thought. He was obligated to escort Yuffie to wherever Cloud was, but how could he do that if it hurt to look at her. When he first met Yuffie, there wasn't a problem. He had never seen Lucrecia when she was young, but now. Now there wasn't anything he could do. Vincent sat seething with impotent rage, not realizing that he was unintentionally carving deep scars into the arm of the chair. Soon, for the first time in many years, merciful sleep overtook him.  
  
Please Read and Review. Flames, however, will be put out. 


	3. Ch 3 More Things Happen

You know the routine by now I hope. I don't own the characters, the game, or rights thereto. I do own a copy of FF VII and the soundtrack, but nothing more.  
  
The next morning, Yuffie woke up in a great mood. That hadn't happened in years, since before her mother died. Dressing quickly, Yuffie walked out of the bedroom and looked out the window. It was a beautiful day. The sun was shinning, the birds singing. How clique, Yuffie thought and laughed quietly. Turning around, Yuffie saw Vincent in one of the chairs in the lounging area. She almost said good morning, but she saw he was asleep.  
  
"Well what do you know? He does sleep after all. Poor guy probably needs it. Maybe I'll fix something for breakfast. I better go out and get some supplies while I'm at it. Awww, he's so cute when he's sleeping. No, none of that."  
  
Yuffie caught herself before it went too far. She had read once that basic female instincts dictated that a woman would sense pain in a male and try to nurse him back to health. This sometimes would lead the patient, or women, to misinterpret the gesture as love. And while Yuffie agreed that that was true for the most part, she also knew that it wouldn't happen to her. And what am I thinking here? Vincent is a friend, nothing more. Just because he's messed up doesn't mean that I have to help him. He's the one who's going to be dragging me along on some damn trip to find Cloud.  
  
While Yuffie was lost in her thoughts, before she knew it she was outside and heading towards the marketplace. She had lost track of her rage sometime after she picked out some fresh fruit. An hour later, Yuffie returned to the villa, her arms loaded with groceries. Checking on Vincent, Yuffie noticed claw marks in the chair. He must have been real upset over something to leave those, especially since they're on the right side. Turning away, Yuffie started to unpack a few consumables and began to make breakfast.  
  
Vincent awoke with a start. It was the first time he had slept in a long time. What was more amazing for him was the complete lack of nightmares. That hadn't happened in years, not since the research mission with Lucrecia. That's why, Vincent thought, it was all a nightmare. Nothing ever happened to Lucrecia. He had never met Cloud, the others, or Yuffie. Sephiroth wasn't born yet, the world wasn't in danger, but Hojo was still alive. Damn. Five out of six ain't that bad. Maybe I'll kill him for shooting me; wait, that hasn't happened yet. While he woke up refreshed, Vincent didn't wake up feeling better. As he looked around, Vincent took in the provisions. Who got those? Must have been Yuffie. Quickly Vincent checked his wallet; it was still there and had the same amount of Gil as the night before. Now why had he done that? Oh yeah, Yuffie. But she wasn't born yet. Now why did that bother him? Maybe it wasn't important. Vincent realized that his head was throbbing and decided that something to eat would make him feel better. As Vincent walked to the kitchen, he caught the smell of breakfast cooking. Opening the door, Vincent was greeted by a vision of his lost love, Lucrecia.  
  
Yuffie was finishing the pancakes for breakfast when Vincent walked in. Yuffie turned to greet him. He seemed a little off. Maybe he's not a morning person. He might even be so unused to sleeping that waking up is a problem, Yuffie thought with a giggle.  
  
"Good morning sleepyhead. Good thing you woke up or I would have had to waken you. Hey, what's wrong?"  
  
Vincent shook his head trying to clear his head. Everything seemed wrong, like he was seeing an illusion. Maybe it was just him. That's it. He wasn't used to sleeping without nightmares. Vincent shook his head again and offered a big smile.  
  
"Vincent! What's that on your face?"  
  
"What? I'm just smiling. It's hard not to when you're around."  
  
Yuffie blushed crimson. It seemed weird, having a comment like that come from Vincent. Even though it was really out of character of Vincent to say anything, anywhere close to a compliment, Yuffie didn't really care. It brought back memories of long ago, of playing with her mother as a child. Warm happy memories, full of love and caring. Yuffie was caught off guard when Vincent put his arms around her, pulling her into a close embrace. She snapped out of memories and into the present with a start.  
  
"V-v-vincent?"  
  
"What is it, my dear?"  
  
"Um, well, could you, um, well stop? The pancakes are burning."  
  
"Oh, sorry Lucrecia."  
  
At that instant, Yuffie felt her heart shatter. He thought she was someone else. Her sorrow was replaced by rage faster than a bolt of greased lightning. Her anger hit it's peak and incited a limit break.  
  
"All Creation!"  
  
Vincent was struck, full on, by the ray of luminescent light. He rode the beam across the room, through the kitchen door and was pinned against the wall. As the limit faded, Vincent fell to the floor. Yuffie slid to her knees, exhausted. Still ill as she was, she had put everything into the blast.  
  
"That'll show him, toying with a woman's heart. Hope he's not dead yet, so I can do it again."  
  
  
  
Yuffie fell into a slump. To say the least, the pancakes were burnt.  
  
Yuffie was leading the way up the foothills of Mt. Corral; Vincent was walking behind, carrying the supplies. The duo had made good time since that morning, and was lucky enough to have avoided many battles out on the sloping plains. It was probably because no creature with enough wits wanted to disturb the obvious quarrel that was taking place.  
  
"I said I was sorry. How many times will I have to say it before you believe me?"  
  
"More times than you could ever possibly say it."  
  
"Do I have to explain it again? I didn't know what I was doing. I thought I was still asleep. I didn't mean whatever it is I said. What did I say?"  
  
"You called me Lucrecia, you lecherous jerk."  
  
Vincent winced. Yuffie could tell that one hurt.  
  
"What? You don't like being called a lecher? Or maybe it's calling me Lucrecia?"  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."  
  
"So why? Why would you call me Lucrecia? She was Sephiroth's mother. So tell me why you called me her?"  
  
"Why should I?" Vincent said defensively. "It's no business of yours."  
  
"If you don't tell me, I won't go."  
  
"Go? Go where?"  
  
Yuffie stopped and turned around.  
  
"To wherever Cloud is, that's where. Now unless you want to tell me why, you'll have to break your promise. And I know you; you're too honorable to do that. So tell me."  
  
Vincent stopped in front of her. She was right. He had made a promise to Cloud and he was honor bound to keep it. But he couldn't just tell Yuffie the truth. Vincent struggled with the inevitable before giving in.  
  
"Because you look like her."  
  
Vincent walked up hill past the stunned Yuffie. Yuffie herself couldn't believe it. He had been acting stranger than usual because she looked like Lucrecia. A women he was still hung up over. That put things in a whole new light.  
  
"What were you thinking? Thinking I'm some sort of substitute? You inhuman jackass! How dare you fool around with a woman's feelings! How could you? Are you listening to me? Are you? Answer me before I get really angry."  
  
Vincent bore the full brunt of Yuffie's anger. It would be a long time before she calmed down. But, he knew he deserved it. He deserved it for his lapse of self-control. For bringing Yuffie into his world of pain. She did not deserve it. And you do? Said a little voice in the back of his mind. Do you deserve such pain? Vincent paid the voice no heed as he continued his trek, always listening to Yuffie scold him. Somewhere, in Vincent's sub-conscious, another notch was cut, bringing his anger ever closer to the breaking point.  
  
A few days later, as night was falling, Vincent was setting up his tent and thinking. In the few days since Yuffie had dragged the truth out of him, it had slowly gotten better. The turning point was when monsters had started to attack, forcing them to put aside their problems for a little bit. Eventually, Yuffie stopped trying to yell and started to give Vincent the silent treatment. Vincent looked over to where Yuffie was trying to set up her own tent. She wasn't having much luck. Maybe I should go over and help her. No, bad idea. Yuffie was liable to take offense and start yelling at him again. Vincent looked to the sky. It looked like it was going to rain soon. And with the mountain paths as unstable as they already were, rain would make it difficult at best to move forward. Finishing his tent, Vincent looked back over to Yuffie, who was far from finished. What I would give to know what she's thinking right now.  
  
What I would give to know what he's thinking right now. Yuffie was frustrated. She hated the tent that kept falling over, she hated Vincent for not helping her, and she hated Cloud for starting this damn quest in the first place. On top of that it looked like rain. Meaning no fires, no hot meals, no watching the campfire die with Vincent. Poor Vincent, he must think I'm giving him the silent treatment. Unknown to Vincent, Yuffie had gotten over his mistake days ago. The problem was, was that she had shouted herself hoarse before then. So she couldn't really say anything, much less an apology. Still struggling, Yuffie stood up and walked away from the impossible tent. She clapped her hands to get Vincent's attention.  
  
"Yes Yuffie?"  
  
Yuffie used most of her sign language to try and tell Vincent to help her with her tent. Vincent got the general idea of what to do and finished quickly. Yuffie watched in admiration as Vincent worked. So that's how that worked, I thought the pole went to the side. He's so smart, I probably would never of figured it out. When Vincent completed putting up the tent, he stood up. Yuffie saw what could almost be considered a smile on his face. It quickly disappeared as Vincent started work on the fire.  
  
Later, Yuffie watched the fire slowly die down. Vincent had sat the entire evening on the other side. She used to hate campfires; they always brought back sad memories. Now she had a few pleasant ones to balance things out. Yuffie let her thoughts wander. She remembered the fire in Cosmo Canyon with everyone sitting round. She thought back to when she first met Vincent in the Shinra mansion. She relived her victories in the Pagoda of Five Gods. Vincent had given her a tight smile when she had beaten her father. She thought back to every time Vincent had passed her on the Highwind. He had always stopped and listened to her try to legally rob the group blind, never falling for it. Yuffie let her mind slow down before letting it drift off to sleep.  
  
Vincent watched the fire slowly die. He too, was thinking back. To all the times he had failed his friends. When he wasn't fast enough, when he wasn't strong enough. He re-lived each look everyone gave him when he had failed. I seem to be a curse to everyone I know. A plague to all I come in contact with. Slowly, more memories came to him. The death of Hojo, who had nearly doomed the world with his insanity. When he had helped take down Ultima Weapon. When Yuffie had given him a huge smile, trying to show she wasn't sick on the Highwind. When he had won a stuffed toy for her at the Gold Saucer and she had given him a hug. Vincent's mind returned to the present in time to see the fire die. Looking over to Yuffie, he saw that she had fallen asleep.  
  
"Yuffie? It's time to go to bed. Yuffie?"  
  
When Yuffie did not stir, Vincent picked himself up and walked over. As carefully as possible, so as to not wake her, Vincent picked her up and walked over to her tent. At the door flap, Yuffie stirred. Freezing, Vincent waited for Yuffie to wake up or go back to sleep. Yuffie blinked her eyes and yawned. She looked up at Vincent with a dreamy expression on her face.  
  
"Thanks Vince. You're so sweet."  
  
Yuffie fell back to sleep, nuzzling herself into Vincent's chest. Vincent's brain shorted out and his body went into automatic. Gently putting Yuffie into her tent, Vincent stiffly returned to his own. Eventually, cohesive thought returned. Try as he might, he could not make the feelings disappear. Nor could he wish them away. You know, said the little voice in his head, I think Yuffie kinda likes you. She seems to have a unique way of showing it, Vincent answered. Well, the same seems to go for you as well. Who are you? I'm you. Not much of an answer. Not much of a question. You should get some sleep. You could use it. Sleep did came at last, sending him into a realm of dreams he could not remember when he woke up. Somewhere in his mind, another notch was cut.  
  
Please Read & Review. Criticisms are accepted, but flames will be blamed on Mrs. O'Leary's cow. 


	4. Ch 4 Is That My Chocobo?

Martial art mayhem contiunes in the magical world of pretty female warriors in sailor fukus accompanied by cute furry animals all fighting for the men (and woman) of their dreams. Sorry, wrong story. That's my Ranma 1/2, Tenchi Muyo, Sailor Moon crossover fanfic. I don't own the characters, the game, or rights thereto. I do own a copy of FF VII and the soundtrack, but nothing more.  
  
It was not a beautiful day, the sun was not shining, and there were no damn birds singing a chirpy damn song. It was dark, rainy, and occasionally bolts of lightning struck across the sky, providing the only real illumination in the shadow of Mt. Corral. By mid-afternoon it was infinitely better. The torrents of rain had been reduced to a heavy drizzle, there was more light to see by, and the lightning bolts were only striking nearby trees. On top of that, there was a huge gale that made it hard to hear. All in all, thought Vincent, Yuffie was taking it rather well. Only every other thing she said were complaints. The other half were insults directed to Cloud for starting the mess, the ever-present rain for being wet, the mountain for being so difficult to climb, or him for just for being there. On the plus side there was no problem finding water. He only hoped they could find a cave to dry off in. Vincent could live with wet clothing, but Yuffie most likely would not stand for it. And she would probably have him stand outside in the rain if he found a cave.  
  
"Hey Vincent? What was that?" Yuffie yelled to be heard over the wind.  
  
"What was what?"  
  
"That noise."  
  
"What noise?"  
  
"Just listen."  
  
Vincent stopped and did as Yuffie told him to. At first he heard nothing but the wind. Then there was a loud cry.  
  
"It must be thunder."  
  
"No lightning. I think it came from over there." Yuffie pointed to a small ravine a short distance from where they were. "I'm gonna check it out."  
  
"Wait for me."  
  
A few minutes later, Yuffie was standing at the entrance to the ravine. A small stream cut its way down the middle. The stream was the only thing that could be seen clearly through the murky darkness.  
  
"There's nothing here. Lets move on."  
  
"Okay."  
  
As they turned to leave, the same cry that drew them there sounded again. Without the interference from the wind, Vincent and Yuffie could now discern what had made the noise. Shadows detached themselves from the walls and moved into the light. As the huge creatures revealed themselves, Yuffie gave a small gasp. While Behemoths were dangerous enough by themselves, the sheer number of them surprised Yuffie. There must have been dozens of them.  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"I think it's like some big, bad, ugly family reunion."  
  
"I meant run or fight."  
  
"With this many? I think it's obvious. Let's get outta here!"  
  
From behind them came the thunderous cry again. Several more Behemoths had crawled out of whatever hole they came from. Completely trapped, Vincent pulled out his gun. Yuffie followed suit with her Conformer. Standing back-to-back, Vincent and Yuffie faced their opponents. With a cry from Yuffie, the battle began.  
  
With her great speed, Yuffie dashed between the ranks, slashing the monsters, while dodging their claws. Vincent stood back and disabled the ranks from afar, joining Yuffie in her evading dance from the few who slipped thru.  
  
Vincent and Yuffie had the greater skills necessary to win. But the Behemoths had the numbers and sheer power. So bit by bit, Vincent and Yuffie began to tire, while Behemoths who hadn't fought yet rapidly replaced those who fell in battle. It was only a matter of time before one side fell. Soo the Behemoths were low on fresh allies, while Vincent and Yuffie could not keep up the pace for much longer. In between a leap, Yuffie lingered too long and was smashed from the side by a huge tail. Sailing through the air, she hit the far side of the stone wall and collapsed.  
  
"Yuffie!"  
  
Vincent tried to reach Yuffie's side, but the Behemoths had decided to concentrate their efforts on the last surviving enemy. There was nothing Vincent could do. He would fail and Yuffie would die. All because he couldn't protect the ones he cared about. Something snapped in his mind. Feelings rose from deep inside Vincent, anger brought new strength. His limit had been reached. Vincent stepped aside and let a true nightmare surface.  
  
With a roar that froze the creatures in their tracks, the Galian beast awoke. Sniffing the air, it watched the assembled Behemoths. It roared again and charged the group. Leaping into the air, the Galian beast launched several Beast Flares onto the Behemoth's backs. While their hides burned and they were distracted, the Galian beast ran to Yuffie and picked her up. Checking on the Behemoths, it quickly scaled the walls and disappeared.  
  
Several hours later Yuffie woke up. She was wet, sore, and tired but alive. What happened? She remembered getting hit and the wall. I think someone called my name. She couldn't remember anything else. Groggily, Yuffie looked around, expecting the inside of a Behemoth's stomach. She was only faintly relieved. She was in the back small cave with smooth rock floors. The entrance was only a few yards away, and Yuffie could see that the thunderstorm had turned into a blizzard.  
  
While Yuffie was trying to recuperate, the Galian beast was searching for food. It was a keen hunter and quickly captured a rabbit. On its way back to the small cave it had found, the Galian beast passed a Snow creature. The Snow was trying it's best to turn the mountainside into a winter wonderland. Avoiding it, the beast climbed its way to the cave.  
  
Just as Yuffie had worked up enough courage to look out the entranceway to see where she was, the Galian beast popped its head up. While Yuffie moved back as fast as she could to the back, the beast just watched. Climbing into the cave, the beast put the dead rabbit onto the floor and backed away. Yuffie was a tad confused. What did it want? She had never seen any of Vincent's transformations last this long. They were supposed to only stay like that while in battle. Feeling a little faint from hunger Yuffie decided.  
  
"If he's not going to eat it, that means more for me."  
  
Setting up quickly, Yuffie cleaned and gutted the rabbit. Realizing she had no fire she looked around. The Galian beast, which had been watching quietly, stood up. Yuffie tensed, but relaxed when she saw it meant no harm.  
  
"Okay, let's try some communication. Let's see, I need some firewood. Understand? Fire wood. Got it?"  
  
The beast cocked its head and nodded. Turning around it left and headed into the snowstorm. While it was gone, Yuffie shivered in the back of the cave as the snow piled up outside. She cursed her luck at being stuck in a blizzard with a half-wit. And she couldn't yell at it, who knows if it would take offense. Vincent was at least predictable. Except when he surprises you. Yuffie waited for half an hour before she started to drift off to sleep.  
  
Yuffie had a dream. She was in a mountain looking for a Chocobo with blue eyes and a radical haircut. She was riding a purple dragon, trying to run away from a young girl that looked just like her. There was a bright figure with long hair that was trying to help her but she kept hitting it. She fell off the dragon and her younger self was poking her. Rolling over, Yuffie hit the hand away. But it kept poking her. Finally Yuffie woke up to yell at the girl, and found herself face to face with the beast.  
  
In the simple mind of the Galian beast, it could not understand why the female was yelling. All it had done was wake her up. It had done what she told him to do, but she was angry. If the Galian beast was capable of true thought, it probably would have wondered how it could understand her in the first place. Since it couldn't, it didn't worry. Backing away, it tried to indicate the fire it had made before waking her up. Moving to the entrance, the Galian beast started to pile snow up and over the entranceway, effectively sealing them in.  
  
Yuffie watched the Galian beast pile snow. She turned back to the now cooking rabbit. Why was it closing the cave off? Was it going to eat her? That made no sense. If it wanted to eat her, it could have done so while she was asleep. What was it doing? It must be closing the cave off from the cold. Why was it doing this? What could it be motive?  
  
What was it doing? The Galian beast could not figure it out. It had a thick hide, so the cold wasn't a problem. Finishing its task, the beast laid down a short distance from the fire. Watching the female closely, the beast slowly tried to understand why it was doing what it was doing. The other self, the dark man, now asleep in his mind, wanted to protect this female. But, he was angry too. He saw her as something important to him, but was upset by it. Like a delicious prey that had spiky armor that hurts your mouth when you try to bite it's head off. The Galian beast decided to just make sure she was okay and to let the dark man deal with it when he woke up. Then the Galian beast could sleep some more, and dream.  
  
Yuffie finished eating what she could. Sighing contentedly, she leaned against the cave wall. She watched the fire slowly die. Looking over, she caught the Galian beast watching her. It shifted its gaze towards the fire. Yuffie giggled lightly at its almost human embarrassment. Scooting over, Yuffie scratched behind its ears. The beast nuzzled up against Yuffie.  
  
"You know? You act a lot like Vincent. You're both quiet, shy, you listen well, and you obey orders. But you're more appreciative then he is. Vincent would just mope and angst and just be really depressing. You on the other hand, just need to be scratched right. I wish he would get over that Lucrecia. He would be real handsome if he didn't look so glum all the time. But you'd better not tell him that. You got me? Good."  
  
The Galian beast wasn't paying attention. Little did the words mean to him. They were just words. Still, he did plan to keep this from the dark man. He might perceive him as a rival and act accordingly. And a fight to the death with ones self leaves no winner, no matter how strong the combatants. Slowly it came out of its blissful haze as the female stopped scratching. Looking up, it saw that she was asleep. Seeing how she was shivering slightly, the Galian beast moved closer to her and put its head on her shoulders. Tired from the day's ordeals, the Galian beast fell asleep and dreamt of what the dark man would find in the morning.  
  
Hope you've enjoyed it so far. Please read and review. 


	5. Ch 5 No, It's A Group Picture

Sorry, no odd begining this time. I laugh at you hippies who thought I would do something weird. Of course, I laugh at all people, so no big deal. I don't own the characters, the game, or rights thereto. I do own a copy of FF VII and the soundtrack, but nothing more.  
Yuffie woke up feeling warm. She felt a great contentment in her heart. Whatever it is that I keep doing, I gotta keep doing it. Yuffie opened her eyes and saw Vincent's face, right next to hers. Yuffie quickly recalled the previous evening before she yelled. She remembered the Galian beast trying to keep her warm. So, the transformation wore off then? Vincent is going to be surprised when he wakes up. Watching his face, Yuffie saw how cute he looked while he was asleep. Like a little angel. Yuffie acted without thought and gave him a little kiss on the cheek. Yuffie didn't feel abashed about it, rather she felt a bit better than before. Moving closer, Yuffie waited for Vincent to wake up.  
  
Vincent felt a warmth on his cheek. He didn't want to wake up, but he wanted to know why he felt so good. He had a headache like whenever he "woke" up after a limit transformation. But he didn't care, he felt good. Opening his eyes, Vincent saw Yuffie, apparently asleep, right in front of him. He scrambled for an explanation for the compromising situation. Try as he might, he couldn't remember anything after the limit break. The part of him that was the Galian beast wasn't giving him any clues. Vincent could do nothing but try and move away before Yuffie woke up. As soon as Vincent moved away, Yuffie reached out and grabbed him. Vincent froze in place; sure Yuffie had awoken and was going to give him hell. Yuffie didn't wake and didn't say a thing. Vincent tried again with the same result. After the fifth time, Vincent gave up. Yuffie was clinging tightly to him and there was no way Vincent could wake up. Vincent waited. He was patient, he could stay still for a long time.   
  
Yuffie could barely keep a straight face. If he only knew. If only she could see his face. Yuffie was unable to hold the small laugh back. Vincent stiffened in horror. She was laughing in her sleep. She might wake up in any moment. Slowly, Vincent turned his head towards the entrance. The storm had passed and the morning light was streaming through. Minutes crawled by while the sunlight crept slowly towards the two. When the light hit Yuffie, she knew she had better stop teasing Vincent, fun as it was.  
  
Stretching her arms, letting Vincent, Yuffie let out a loud yawn. Vincent took the opportunity to get as far away as possible. Looking around in her best sleepy face, Yuffie slowly took notice of Vincent trying to claw his way through the rock walls. And doing a rather excellent job at it.  
  
"Good morning. I had the best dreams last night. I dreamt I was in the arms of the man of my dreams. It was so romantic."  
"Ghaa, I, uh, that is to say, rather what could be said, arrrggg! I'm-sorry-I-don't-know-what-happened-I-just-woke-up-in-your-arms-and-I'm-sorry-and-I-don't-know-why-and-I-am-sorry-for-whatever-I-may-have-done-and-I-can't-remember-a-thing-and-I'm-sorry-please-forgive-me!"  
  
Yuffie watched as Vincent wound down from his semi-coherent ranting. One could only watch as someone crack under the pressure of such a situation for so long before laughing. And laugh Yuffie did. For the reminder of the day, long after Yuffie explained everything to Vincent, Yuffie laughed uncontrollably every time she saw Vincent's still semi-stunned face.  
  
I know it was short. Women always tell me "size doesn't matter," BUT IT DOES! Now I'm depressed. Read & Review. 


	6. Ch 6 More Things Happen, Pt 7 & 3154

If things aren't weird yet, just you wait. I'll make things weird. So weird, it seems completely normal. Mwahahahahahaha! Who laughs like that? I don't own the characters, the game, or rights thereto. I do own a copy of FF VII and the soundtrack, but nothing more.  
"It's about ten miles to North Corral from here Vincent. Well, what shall we do? I'm talking to you. Answer me dammit! You're still not upset are you?"  
  
To say the least, Vincent was still upset. No one likes being toyed with like that and Vincent was no exception. Yuffie could tell that she hurt him, but there was nothing she could do. Apologizing wouldn't mean anything to him right now. Worse yet was that he still answered her questions and did as he was told. That he would remain so damn stoic even when upset was most irritating to Yuffie, who never had Vincent's problem. Nor wanted it.  
  
"It is eleven miles, I don't know, I know you are, I am right now, and yes I still am."  
"Well thanks. So what are we to do? As you said earlier, Barret's in Corral. And we don't want to bother him now do we? So how are we going to get in there, past Barret, and sneak into Gold Saucer? Your opinion would be great help here, you know?"  
"You are the leader. It is your decision."  
"Fine, we're going to disguise ourselves and walk in the front gates. How does that sound?"  
"If we could obtain clothing to make disguises, then I foresee no difficulties. How to obtain said clothing is the problem."  
"Thank you Mr. Happy sunshine face. I'll take care of that. See ya'."  
  
Yuffie returned later with a few odd pieces of clothing tucked under her arms. She surveyed her inventory of "acquired" clothing in search of something to wear. When she finished, she looked like a schoolgirl out for a field trip. She managed to make a passable "old man" disguise for Vincent, complete with a wood staff (a piece of wood from a dead tree), except for one problem.  
  
"The hair and the height I can take care of. But that claw of yours has got to go. Okay now, off with it."  
  
Vincent didn't move. If anything, he just moved to better cover his left arm. Yuffie, already on edge with his passive-aggressive attitude, snapped.  
  
"If you don't take that claw off we won't be able to get pass the guards. I know it's not mechanical because there isn't a power source. I would have heard hydraulics or I would have seen something on the group expenses. So take the damn thing off already!"  
"No."  
"No? What do you mean 'no'?"  
"I said no and I meant no. I will not take it off."  
"Why in Leviathan's name not? What could possibly be so bad?"  
"Remember? ShinRa altered me?"  
"Yeah, so?"  
"My arm."  
"Oh, oh, I get it now. That's still no excuse! If anyone asks, you just say 'I was a volunteer for ShinRa's research department.' No big deal. A lot of people would understand."  
"That's not the problem."  
"Then what is? Come on, what is the problem?"  
"Maybe I'll tell you someday."  
"It had better be some day pretty soon. Fine, you keep your claw and I'll come up with some brilliant plan to keep it hidden."  
  
Some time later...  
  
"This is not a brilliant plan."  
"Shut up."  
  
Yuffie kept her voice down, since they were in the middle of town. Her still petite figured served her well. She looked almost as young as when she had started traveling with Cloud, so she could still pass for someone years younger. No one took any notice of the "grandfather" and his "granddaughter" as they walked through the town of North Corral. North Corral itself had changed since the last time Yuffie had been there. Granted it wasn't since her travels with Cloud. Not much to steal in a junkyard after all, so Yuffie had left it alone. Now it was a bright garden city, with trees and flowers everywhere you looked.  
  
"I'll say it again; this is not a brilliant plan."  
"And I'll say my bit again, shut up."  
  
Vincent was not happy. His left arm was hidden in a large basket that been rigged to look like it was there in place of his arm. However, two major problems arose from the basket. First was that it was in constant danger of falling off. Second was the obvious fact that it was incredibly stupid looking. It amazed Vincent that no one had taken notice of it yet. I swear, even Barret could see through this. Looking around, Vincent quickly hoped he was wrong, as Barret walked up to the pair.  
  
"Hey! You two! The old guy and the little girl! Wait up a minute!"  
"(Ah shit!) Yes?" Yuffie said in her best young girl voice.  
  
Yuffie led Vincent to a stop as they waited for Barret to catch up with them. If Barret figured out who they were, there could be problems. He would want to know what they were doing in disguise and why they were looking for Cloud. Vincent had made it clear that Cloud wanted it to be kept quiet from the others. Yuffie didn't know why, but it was something Yuffie was good at so she couldn't argue. As Barret approached, Yuffie prepared for the worst.  
  
"I missed you two at the gate. Sorry about the guards and all, but this is still a pretty wild piece of land, so we need to watch out for monsters."  
"Okay. No problems with us, right Grandpa?"  
"What?" Vincent had taken the clue and was speaking in an old man voice.  
"I said 'no problems' Grandpa!"  
"Stop whispering, you know I'm hard of hearing. What did you say?"  
"I said 'NO PROBLEMS' GRANDPA!" Yuffie yelled straight into Vincent's ear.  
  
Several heads turned at the loud noise. Not wanting to get involved, they turned back just as quickly. Vincent had a small smile on his face.  
  
"Oh really? What about the guards at the gate?"  
"Okay. I just wanted to welcome you to North Corral. If you wish to stay at the inn, it's over there. The road to Gold Saucer is right by the inn so you can't miss it."  
"Thank you. And please forgive my grandfather. I feel that he is becoming senile in his old age."  
"I am not! Your generation just never got any sanity, so you could never tell what it looked like in the first place."  
"That's enough Grandpa."  
"Excuse me, could I ask your names? You both seem so familiar to me for some reason."  
"Who's got game?"  
"No Grandpa, he wants to know our names."  
"He's selling tickets to the game?"  
"No, our names."  
"Look son, I'm not interested."  
"OUR NAMES, you old twit!"  
"Names? Why didn't you say that in the first place? See what I have to deal with? No common sense."  
"Fine, whatever. My name is, uh, Sairiki."  
"And I'm Toulb. Nice to meet you...?"  
"Barret Wallace."  
"Nice to meet you Mr. Wallace. If you will excuse us, we need to get to Gold Saucer. Thank you. Goodbye."  
  
Once they lost sight of Barret, Yuffie sighed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Now that was close. Where did you pick that act up? I never knew you were an actor."  
"I'm not. My grandfather acted like that. Besides, its true, isn't it?"  
"What?"  
"Your generation is insane."  
"Well, you really are senile."  
"No respect for your elders, shame on you."  
"Shut up."  
  
After a long wait, Vincent and Yuffie were allowed into Dio's spacious office. Dio hadn't changed over the years. He greeted them warmly, if a little exuberantly, and welcomed them back to Gold Saucer. They all got down to business quickly and told Dio why they had come.  
  
"So you two finally came for it huh? I had almost given up hope that you two would come. Cloud was so sure that I couldn't argue. Of course he paid for it in the end. Then again, so will you. Hahahaha!"  
"What?"  
"Didn't Cloud tell you? I only agreed to hold the journal if Cloud participated in the battle arena and won. So, in this case, I set the rules. And the rules are you two have to fight for it. I've been planning this for some time. A grand double match. You two versus the house champion. This will be a fight to remember."  
"Do we have to?"  
"You do, if you want the journal. Here, just as an incentive, I'll upgrade your gold pass to a platinum pass, free of charge."  
"Platinum pass? What's that?"  
"An idea I got a little after I met Sephiroth. It works like a gold pass but you don't have to pay Gp for rides. Costs a bundle normally, but for you guys, I think I can make it happen. Now I got some more people to see so you'll have to go. I'll give you a call at the hotel. It's room #271; I called ahead and got you a reservation. And don't forget to see Esther, she's got a little surprise for ya."  
  
"What do you think it is?"  
"Knowing that it's coming from Esther, it'll probably have something to do with Chocobo."  
"I hope we can get one. We'd be moving a lot faster than on foot."  
"Yeah, on foot."  
  
Yuffie looked at Vincent. He looked all depressed again. He must still be embarrassed from before, Yuffie decided. She needed to apologize to him before his angst rubbed off on her.  
  
"So you are you two doing?"  
"We're both fine. Dio said you had a surprise for us?"  
"Oh yeah. A while back Cloud came by and talked to Dio. I never found out what that was all about, but that's beside the point. Now, almost as soon as Cloud finished with Dio, he came to me. He wanted me to look after a Chocobo for him. I agreed and I've waited for you two ever since. I took care of it for some time now. Should get you anywhere real fast."  
"So what do we have to do to get it?"  
"Just prove you can ride it. All the races are down right now. Something about a huge fight in a while."  
"Let's see how it can do."  
  
Later, in the hotel.  
  
"Damn that thing is fast."  
"I quite agree. I though you would get sick."  
"That's only on ships, subs, and planes."  
"And anything else that moves back and forth, back and forth."  
"Stop that will you? Now I feel sick."  
  
*Knock* *Knock*  
  
"Who is it?"  
"Message from Dio."  
  
Vincent walked over and opened the door.  
  
"What is it?"  
"A method of transmitting information from one person to another. But that's not important. Dio would like you to come to the Battle Arena immediately."  
"Thank you."  
"Good bye."  
"That was weird. Let's go."  
  
"There you are. I was starting to worry."  
"Don't blame us. Blame those guards at the checkpoint. They wouldn't let anyone with a weapon into the Arena. Including us."  
"Sorry. There have been problems before with overzealous fans. And vengeful ex-combatants. Of course that would explain the rise in contestant losses lately. But that's in the past. On to the future. You two will face the house champion. Don't mind the crowd, they do tend to get quite loud. Now you two go and get warmed up. There are still a few things to work out."  
"Will we ever get to know what it is we're fighting?"  
"Of course. When we fight."  
  
Some time later.  
  
"That was it?"  
"That was it."  
"That was the most pathetic excuse for a battle ever."  
"I know Yuffie, I was there."  
"I mean, what chance did it have? We whooped its butt!"  
"I believe we only won because it followed a different strategy from the norm for its species."  
"You can be a real downer you know? What does it matter? We won! We got Cloud's journal, a gold Chocobo and a real neat pass for Gold Saucer. What could you possibly be upset about?"  
"How about the fact that it's attack didn't even come close to hurting me? I felt better after being hit. Considering from what Dio did tell, this "Karma" shouldn't have done that."  
"Well, it was an offshoot creature. What was it called? Donny?"  
"Don Tonberry. I believe the don title references a leader of a mafia."  
"Well, that would explain the pinstriped suit and the little moustache. Come on, karma. You act sad and depressed, something bad will happen. You'll get what you deserve. Lighten up."  
"I don't think so."  
"Jerk."  
  
Well, that came off as anti-climatic. Tell me what you think. I can't read minds. Yet anyway. Or maybe I can. Maybe it's just being that there's nothing to read. 


	7. Ch 7 Insert Title Here

I don't own the characters, the game, or rights thereto. I do own a copy of FF VII and the soundtrack, but nothing more. I also don't own The U.S.A. Free country, my winnebago. I said I'd buy the country, but no one would give me the deed. How about that?  
  
Later that night, Yuffie was sitting in her room. Vincent was out in the lobby. Yuffie sat and thought. She tried to compile everything she knew about Vincent. Problem was, was that Vincent never really talked about himself that much. And when he did, it was only in short, vague speeches. On the whole, he was a nice guy. A little dark and very depressed, but a nice guy. Yuffie thought for a while before she came to her conclusions. She liked Vincent, as a friend (and only as a friend), and she did feel like cutting loose. And as a friend, it was her duty to drag Vincent along and have some fun. And she did need to make some apologies. Plus a good, responsible friend who rarely drinks and won't pull any funny stuff while your drunk is a perfect excuse for anything. Looking through her stuff, she found a light blue ribbon that she had kept for years. Looking around her room, Yuffie spied a vanity with an assortment of makeup. Well, Yuffie thought, since this isn't a date or anything, what's the harm in dressing up a bit? That'll shake him up m real good.  
  
Vincent watched the fake lightning crash and heard the sound of thunder echoing from a not-so hidden speaker in the lobby. Vincent never cared for staying in the Gold Saucer's hotel. Not surprisingly, the gaudy horror motif depressed him. And it never helped when people asked him to take their baggage, thinking he was part of the staff. Lousy tippers to boot, Vincent thought without the slightest trace of irony. Vincent started to return to their room, to settle in for a quiet night of angst, when Yuffie bounded out the door. Gone was the tough ninja girl, and in her place was a radiant maiden.  
  
"Hey Vince! What's up?"  
  
"No-nothing much."  
  
"Okay, anyway, I figured that since we got this Platinum pass, we should use it while we're here. What do ya' say?"  
  
"Well, I'm not really doing anything, but."  
  
"But what? Are you saying you wouldn't like to go out with me?"  
  
Vincent gulped loudly as he struggled to come up with an answer.  
  
"No, it's just that I, um, would rather, that is to say, I prefer being alone."  
  
"And you're going to let a beautiful woman go out unescorted? Shame on you."  
  
"You're not going to let me off the hook, are you?"  
  
"No chance in hell. Let's go."  
  
"So where to first?"  
  
"How about Wonder Square?"  
  
"Good idea! And here I thought you didn't like games."  
  
"I don't. I figured you did."  
  
"Jerk. Who said I liked games?"  
  
Later  
  
"So who likes games?"  
  
"Shut up! I've almost got it."  
  
"You're nowhere close."  
  
"Fine, you give it a try."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Five seconds later.  
  
"What do you say?"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"I didn't hear you."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Personally, I'll never understand why you wanted it in the first place. You never got any royalties for making a little toy you."  
  
"We all became public figures remember? This sort of thing was bound to happen. Besides, I would never think something that looked like me would be so cute."  
  
"You're weird Vincent."  
  
"I shall call you Chibi Vincent."  
  
"I've changed my mind, you're insane."  
  
"Look, you hurt Chibi Vincent's feelings."  
  
"Will you stop with the Chibi Vincent stuff!"  
  
"Don't worry Chibi Vincent, she's just jealous that she didn't get a Chibi Yuffie."  
  
"Am not."  
  
"Are too."  
  
"Not."  
  
"Too."  
  
"Not."  
  
"Where to next?"  
  
"How about a show? I think one's playing tonight."  
  
"Danger senses are tingling. Cloud, passing reference, never, go to, Gold Saucer, show. Oh damn. And there's no way I can get out of this?"  
  
"Correct."  
  
"Damn again."  
  
"It couldn't be that bad. Don't worry, just relax."  
  
Well, it wasn't all that bad, Yuffie thought while she waited out side the men's bathroom. It really put a cramp on a date when the guy got sick from a stupid play. Than again, Yuffie was still pretty queasy herself. It was worse than the Highwind at full speed. The story was a shortened, garbage filled and liberally honey-coated tale of the group's journey. It was horrible. No wonder Vincent was sick, the natural counter for angst is cute.  
  
Everyone was like a freaky version of themselves. Cloud became the ultra-hero. Barret was an idiot, but in the play it was only the degree that changed. Aeris became a sickeningly annoying tree-hugging hippie. And they did an incredible job of making Red XIII look like a huge kitten. And while Yuffie couldn't prove it, she was quite sure that Cid had never in his entire life used the term "gosh darn it, I'm mad." Cait Sith was okay, but then again, how could you screw up there? Vincent started to get real sick when he saw himself. It was like the author of the story had only a passing reference to what he looked like, and was using a drunken reference at that. But you had to give the costuming department some credit. It wasn't easy to make something that looked like cuddly demon. Yuffie thought she had been spared until it came to the part in Wutai. She had been cast as a bimbo. Yuffie knew she didn't use "like" every other word. Strangely, Tifa got a much larger role than Yuffie would have given her credit for, even in her favor. Of course it made sense when it was announced that it was a "Lockheart Production, Ltd."  
  
Vincent choose that time to stumble out of the restroom.  
  
"Like, feeling better?"  
  
"Much. Sorry for that. I just couldn't stand anything like that. I'll have nightmares for weeks now. Real scary ones."  
  
"Like, at least you have, like, Chibi Vincent."  
  
"There's one thought of comfort. So where next?"  
  
"Like, I don't, like, know."  
  
"Stop with the 'likes' please."  
  
"Damn, that play's had a subliminal effect on me."  
  
"You can sue Tifa later, okay?"  
  
"Okay! Now, where to next?"  
  
"No idea."  
  
"How about the races for a while? Let you settle down some more."  
  
"Thanks. Uh, Yuffie?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I think I could use a hand."  
  
"For you, anything."  
  
After the races, Vincent felt much better. So much, that he suggested a try at the Speed Square. Yuffie, with her motion sickness, declined. Vincent suggested that they put it to a vote and Yuffie agreed. So, later at the Speed square.  
  
"I still don't think it's fair."  
  
"Hey, I won the vote fair and square. Stop being bitter."  
  
"You did not win fair and square; you used that stupid doll to win."  
  
"Don't call Chibi Vincent stupid. He has a vote too. And feelings."  
  
"I should have seen that one coming. Well, you had better be willing to wait for me when I get sick."  
  
"No problems here. How about you Chibi Vincent?"  
  
"(In falsetto) None here."  
  
"You scare me."  
  
"But Chibi Vincent isn't scary, he's cute."  
  
"(In falsetto) that's right! That's right!"  
  
"If I get on the ride, will you stop that?"  
  
"Only if Chibi Vincent agrees. What do you think?"  
  
"I'll get on; I'll get on."  
  
"How come Cloud never let you shoot on that thing?" Yuffie asked, cradling her newly acquired Chibi Yuffie. It had been the grand prize for the ride and Vincent had more than reached the goal.  
  
"You know. I never asked to, nor did he."  
  
"How did you get that big UFO, right before the final plunge?"  
  
"I just aimed at the sensor of the hologram projector."  
  
"How'd you see it? I couldn't see it."  
  
"I had to study the system for one real tricky case."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Long story short, this guy had been using holograms to keep people away from some Mithril mines. Since there was a huge monster migration at the same time, it was necessary to be able tell the difference between a live monster and a hologram."  
  
"So, what happened in the end?"  
  
"He technically got away. He had built himself a stealth suit using the same principle as holograms. There were only two problems with the design. First was the enormous power drain. It literally had to be connected to a generator at all times for it to work. The second problem was on his own end. He never thought to try and cover the generator and the trailing wires. I pulled the plug, so to say, and chased after him. He tried to hide in one of many caves that he had booby trapped, but there was a small problem. During the confusion of searching the guy out, a real monster decided to make a new home for itself in the very same cave. So, as I said, he technically got away."  
  
"Kinda ironic. Knowing the area you're in and still falling for a trap."  
  
"You're right, it is rather ironic."  
  
"Two tickets please."  
  
"Here you go. Have a nice trip."  
  
Vincent looked around, taking in the surroundings. He didn't notice that Yuffie had been leading him to the Gondola during his story. Yuffie started to tap her foot impatiently.  
  
"Turn about is fair play, isn't it Vince?"  
  
"Any chance of my technically getting away?"  
  
"No chance."  
  
"Well than, ladies first."  
  
Yuffie fidgeted and hoped Vincent didn't notice. She had planned to get Vincent out into the Gondola, but how to say what she wanted to say was something she hadn't really planned on. It was a lovely view of Gold Saucer nonetheless. Yuffie silently prayed to whomever was listening to help her find a way to tell Vincent she was sorry. Somebody, somewhere, listened.  
  
Vincent surreptitiously watched Yuffie. She seemed to have something on her mind. He was almost about to inquire if everything was all right when a gust of cold wind blew in from the window. The Gondola halted as a flash of lighting hit the track. The lights in the cabin shut off, as power was lost.  
  
"Sir? I think you should look at this."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"A power failure in the Gondola."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Looks like a storm hit."  
  
"How? There was nothing about a storm on the weather report."  
  
"I know sir, but facts are facts. The damage report coincides with standard lightning damage."  
  
"Fine. Yo, Sarel! You're the meteorologist here, what the hell is going on?"  
  
"I don't know. By the looks of it it's just a thunderstorm. But where it came from, I haven't the slightest."  
  
"Well that's just dandy. So who would have the slightest?"  
  
"I think I would."  
  
"And you are?"  
  
"Mr. Nakam will do for now. I think this is the end result of a theoretical possibility."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"An idea of something that may exist but is impossible to recreate in a controlled environment, but that's not important right now. The basic theory states that if certain requirements are met, than it is possible to create a storm within seconds. Basically, if enough Fire, Ice and Thunder materia are located in a single place and if there is enough excess Mako energy about, then the materia energy would interact with the Mako and activate. After that it's just a matter of following the principle of mixing elements. The only problem with the practical application of the theory is the huge amount of energy needed."  
  
"Well that's all fine and dandy, but what the hell do we do in the meantime?"  
  
"The storm should be over soon, so just worry about restoring power for now. Now here's the odd thing, who's doing this? A most interesting question indeed."  
  
"Not exactly the best part of the ride."  
  
"I would have to agree on that."  
  
Vincent and Yuffie were not having a good time. After the power shut down, the wind got worse. And with the wind came rain. It got so bad that Yuffie had to sit with Vincent to cover themselves with his cloak. Not that Yuffie minded it that much. It was nice to just sit there with Vincent, although she would have preferred someplace a little drier. At long last, Yuffie decided that it was time.  
  
I want my own Chibi Vincent and Chibi Yuffie! Life is so unfair! Please read and Review.  
  
(Chibi Diathorn) Please Read and Review, please! He's disturbing when sad. 


	8. Ch 8 Just A Good Old Fashioned Love Scen...

Things are getting alot more serious now. Also a lot shorter. But short and sweet are just as important as long and interesting. Warning. There are scenes which may upset those who whine abouts things when warned in advance. Just thought to warn and pick fun of people first. I don't own any characters from the Final Fantasy series.  
  
"Vincent?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I'd like to ask a question."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"This probably isn't the best time to ask, but."  
  
"What is it? I doubt there's anything you could say that could make things worse than it already is."  
  
"You're probably right. I just wanted to know what happened to your arm."  
  
Vincent didn't answer for a while. When he did, his voice was subdued a bit.  
  
"Why do you want to know?"  
  
"I want to know why you keep acting so damn depressed all the time. I figure your arm might give me a few clues. I just want to see you smile. You have such a handsome smile."  
  
Vincent went quiet. After a long while, Yuffie almost told him to forget it altogether, when he started again.  
  
"When Hojo altered me, he took bits and pieces from several creatures to replace a few of my organs that he had ruined when he shot me. During this time, he found out that I would not survive the process. For some reason, ego I guess, Hojo decided to try and make me live. First, he needed a test sample. He severed my left arm. He kept it alive by injecting it with Jenova cells. When he reattached it, my arm wasn't my arm anymore. It was something else. Through the Jenova cells, I survived. They bound the alien matter within me together and made them work. It is the Jenova cells that allow me to transform. It was because of them that I didn't die in my long sleep."  
  
"So is that why you're ashamed of your arm? Because it looks evil or horrific?"  
  
"I wish. No, from what I learned from Hojo's notes before I slept, my arm had retained a level of psychic energy, a personal wavelength if you will. The Jenova cells picked up on the wavelength and enhanced it. All my other transformations are as a result from pieces from one of four different creatures: the Galian beast, the Death Gigas, The Hell masker, and Chaos. My arm became the epitome of myself. My soul revealed. How could I not hate it? After all I had failed to do. I, indirectly, almost doomed the world because of what I failed to do. Wouldn't you feel at least a little guilty?"  
  
"That depends. Show me what your arm looks like."  
  
"I don't want to."  
  
"Show me."  
  
"No."  
  
"If you don't I'll throw myself out of this thing."  
  
"You would never do that. Your bluffing."  
  
"Well, maybe I am bluffing, but can you afford to call it?"  
  
"Fine, you win."  
  
"Yahoo! I win again!"  
  
"Please stop that."  
  
Vincent started to work a few hidden latches on his arm. Carefully he pulled the metal pieces off of his arm and placed them on the seat. When all of the parts were off, Vincent pulled off a long black glove that covered his arm. Yuffie gasped at the sight before her eyes. It looked like a normal arm, with four fingers and a thumb, but it was different. It was pure white and glowed softly. Here and there, there were patches of feathers, like a dove's. Yuffie stared for several moments before she broke eye contact.  
  
"Vincent?"  
  
"I know. 'Why are you upset?' 'Why do you feel this is a curse?' I know what you're going to say. It's because I screwed up and this is what I got. I was proven wrong in the worst way possible. It makes me seem like I'm not a dark, demonic, and evil person. That I'm beating myself up over nothing."  
  
"Vincent! Shut up! I understand why you feel bad. I understand why you keep having problems. And you are beating yourself up over nothing. You're my friend, a good, dear one. Please stop. It's over, you can stop it now."  
  
With the hum of the engines, the gondola started up again. Vincent and Yuffie didn't say much during the rest of the trip. The staff apologized for the inconvenience and as way of making up for it, they got a bonus 100 gold points. In the silence on the way back to the hotel, Yuffie could feel that there was something left unsaid. Something important. Thinking of all the problems Vincent showed during the trip, Yuffie narrowed it down to one. As bad as Vincent might feel right now, Yuffie had to ask about Lucrecia.  
  
"So, shall I take the couch or the bed?"  
  
Yuffie and Vincent were back in their hotel room. It was a very cheap, but very nice room. Vincent was looking out the window, watching the fake lighting hit some illusionary tower. He had put his claw back together and was absently flexing it. He looked lost in thought and had probably missed Yuffie's question.  
  
"I'll take the bed, you get the couch, okay?"  
  
Vincent continued to stare.  
  
"I said I'll take the bed. Hey! Vincent! Answer me!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Jerk."  
  
"What I do?"  
  
"Nothing. Absolutely nothing."  
  
"And I was supposed to do something?"  
  
"Um, yeah. Tell me what happened to Lucrecia."  
  
"How can I tell anyone that?"  
  
"Like you always do. Very sad and very depressed."  
  
"Your not going to let up on this until I tell you, right?"  
  
"Better believe it."  
  
"Where shall I begin?"  
  
"How about where it becomes relevant to now?"  
  
"Then it would have had to have been about four years ago. I had decided to take a year to try and find Lucrecia. I failed. All traces of her were merely diversions. I doubt I ever came close. I gave up and started to work for the WDO. It was my second assignment. A leftover ShinRa monster was attacking people near Nibelheim, I was to hunt it down. It was Lucrecia. She had fled her cave to hide from me. She found out a lot of what had happened. Then, she found out Sephiroth was dead. She found out I lied to her. So, I killed her. She had transformed into a Jenova monster and was attacking people. Do you know what it's like, staring your best friend in the eyes and knowing that they want to kill you? That they are gone forever? I killed her and I felt nothing. When I returned, all I said was 'Mission complete.' That's what happened."  
  
"Oh, Vince. I'm sorry. I didn't know. I know how you feel though."  
  
"How could you know how I feel? What would you know of heartache? Well?"  
  
"I lost my mother when I was young. I was almost two. I still remember her a bit."  
  
"Shut up! I don't care!"  
  
"Vincent Valentine? I never expected that coming from you. Cloud, maybe. Cid, more likely than not. Or is this because I look like her? It is isn't it?"  
  
"No, not anymore."  
  
"I see. You have no patience with anyone but your precious Lucrecia. You don't care about anyone but her."  
  
"That's not true."  
  
"You're right. You don't even care about her!"  
  
"Shut Up!"  
  
"I'm not Lucrecia. Lucrecia is dead! You killed her. Let her go."  
  
"Don't wanna."  
  
"Please Vincent. I'm here for you. I want to help you. Let me help you. I love you Vincent."  
  
"Y-y-you what?" Vincent started.  
  
"I, I love you. Let me help you. Open up, share your feelings for once, let me know how you feel."  
  
"Don't want love. Love dies."  
  
"Vincent, I'm not Lucrecia, I'm not going to die."  
  
"Yes you will! Your'e just like Lucrecia! You'll die and leave me alone again!" Vincent's voice rose.  
  
"I'm not Lucrecia! Will you get your god damn mind off her and focus on me for once?" Yuffie's voice rose to meet his.  
  
"Fine! I will!"  
  
Quickly, Vincent rushed over to Yuffie, put his hands on her face and kissed her. Yuffie was only too shocked to respond for a moment. After the moment passed, she was still there, arms thrown around Vincent's neck, returning his kiss. When the need for air forced them both to break the kiss, Vincent was speechless about what he had done.  
  
"Yuffie, I, I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I was just so angry. I'm so sorry."  
  
"Don't you dare be sorry. Now come here and do it right!"  
  
The night passed relatively quietly. The hot sun rose quickly over the desert theme park. The first rays revealed, that in the end, neither person got the bed.  
  
What do you think? I said it got serious. Read and review please. I want to know what your thinking. Mindreading is exhausting. 


	9. Ch 9 More Serious Chapter Titles Coming ...

Now taking a break from the serious, my true and only adversary, and have returned to bizarre. A terrible secret that only most fans of Vincent would know. The differences in the secret are just how the math adds up. *Fake Warning* Yaoi ahead.  
  
Vincent awoke to Yuffie's face directly in his. Vincent panicked, but calmed down as the feeling of deja vu passed. Slipping out from Yuffie's arms, Vincent looked around and finally decided on a green bathrobe. Now somewhat dressed, Vincent returned to Yuffie, picked her up and put her onto the bed. For once, Vincent didn't wake up with memory loss, pain, or the general angst. Vincent roughly figured that this would end as soon as Yuffie woke up, but it was best to let the moment go on. Vincent busied himself with calling room service for breakfast and picking up odd bits of clothing that had been scattered the night before. Presently there was a knock at the door and Vincent opened it.  
  
"Room service. I have your deluxe breakfast for you. I hope you had a good night's sleep."  
  
"Uh, I couldn't sleep."  
  
"Well, did you have a good night then? The lady seems to have."  
  
"I'll thank you for not intruding on my private life. And don't expect a tip."  
  
"I don't. I don't even work here. Well, here's your breakfast and a journal from Dio. Enjoy!"  
  
Vincent felt disturbed. In spite of all that was happening with Yuffie, this was a relatively simple mission. But it felt like there was something else going on. That man, was the same one who delivered the message from Dio, but didn't work for Dio. Something was going on. Suddenly, there was another knock on the door. Vincent opened it again and there was the strange man again.  
  
"Sorry to bother you again. But I forgot to tip you a few years ago and now I have some change. So here you go."  
  
Vincent just stared in amazement as the stranger put a large tip into his hand and walked off without a further word. Vincent sat down and read a bit of the journal to take his mind off the man. It was about this time that Yuffie woke up.  
  
"This must be a dream."  
  
"What's a dream Vince?" Yuffie said, stretching lazily.  
  
"Nothing, it's nothing."  
  
"Maybe it is a dream. If that's the case, then whose dream is it? Probably yours by the decor. So, is this the part where naughty things happen to me?"  
  
"I don't have those kinds of dreams."  
  
"Well I do. Jealous?"  
  
Vincent laughed quietly.  
  
"Not really. So, how about breakfast? Just got here."  
  
"Good thing too. Nothing worse then cold hot cakes."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Vincent? Is something wrong?"  
  
"Nothing much. The second part of Cloud's journal just came with breakfast, that's all."  
  
"'That's all?' Well maybe we'll get some answers to all this. Then we can find him and beat him unconscious."  
  
"I always thought you got along well with Cloud. Or were you just trying to steal materia?"  
  
"I was trying to steal materia. But I liked Cloud, as a friend mind you. Take that hurt look off your face. He was like a big brother. Wait, you're jealous!"  
  
"I am not."  
  
"I see. You can't stand there being a 'significant other' in your significant other's life."  
  
"I could deal with Hojo, I can deal Cloud."  
  
"I know, it's just, about last night. Was it? I mean, did it mean anything to you? Or was it just spur of the moment?"  
  
"I don't know how to answer that."  
  
"If that's your response then I don't know if you just ruined my life."  
  
"Don't say that. If I have to, I'll marry you."  
  
"You know? That ruins the whole point of falling in love if I force you to marry me. Your supposed to kneel and pledge your undying devotion to me."  
  
"You want me to?"  
  
"No, I'm having breakfast."  
  
"Of all the guys you had to fall for."  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"I heard you. What other choices did I have? You don't really meet nice men when you rob people. Most of the guys back at Wutai were on my father's side, so I hate them. And Midgar is a terrible place to meet people."  
  
"So what? 'I tried the rest of the world, now let's try Vincent. The last chicken in the shop.' Forgive me if I feel less then ecstatic at that conclusion."  
  
"Don't take it that way. Like an old proverb says 'In this world, there is one perfect match for you.' Maybe your mine."  
  
"Now I feel like a dinette set. So why am I your 'perfect match?'"  
  
"Let's see, your my type."  
  
"And what's that?"  
  
"Tall, dark and handsome."  
  
"How cliche."  
  
"Your older than me."  
  
"So was Cid and Barret."  
  
"So? You were cute and a great listener. Even though you did give me the creeps."  
  
"So you liked me because I was older."  
  
"Yeah, but not in like decades or something."  
  
"Yuffie, do you know how old I am?"  
  
"Around mid-thirties, right?"  
  
"No. I'm 67."  
  
It was an unfortunate shock to Yuffie. Especially since she had just taken a drink from her orange juice. Vincent wasn't happy since she sprayed it all into his face.  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"I said I'm 67."  
  
"I heard you the first time. Why didn't you tell me? I can't believe I slept with a fossil."  
  
"I am not old. I was asleep for the better part of thirty years. In a state of suspended animation. I didn't age. Just because I can apply for senior citizenship doesn't mean I will."  
  
"What'll I tell my dad? I can see it now. 'Hi dad, I just fell for a 67 year old man, how are you?' He'll freak! Not to say that won't be fun to watch."  
  
"Are you saying that the feelings I have for you are for nothing? That my heart is just a plaything to you? Are you so shallow that you'll let a number destroy a relationship?"  
  
"Of course I wouldn't. I was just teasing you. Your still the same depressing jerk you were last night. Only now, your my depressing jerk. Live with it."  
  
"You know, for all that you've put me through, I am going to have to marry you."  
  
"That's punishment enough."  
  
"Think about how I feel."  
  
"This is getting weird, Vincent teasing me. Let's just open that journal up and see what's inside."  
  
"Sure, why not? Hey Yuffie?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Sit in my lap?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
I was joking about the Yaoi in case any of you know what that means. Let me know what you think. Personally I think I kill any and all romance with all my absurd joking. Use that as a strating point. Read and review. 


	10. Ch 10 Cloud's Journal, Part 2

This is very short. It's also to the point and comes off as rambling. As usual I don't etc, Final Fantasy, etc.  
  
Here lies the account of Cloud Strife. I know you must be reading this Vincent, or maybe Yuffie, so I can guess that you've done as I asked. I can't thank you enough. I suppose I should start around the begining with why. Why did I disappear? Where did I go? What did I do? And I'm sure the one Yuffie wants to know, where's my materia? I can give the simple explanation to each question, but without knowledge of why, there can be no understanding. Vincent, if you do read this, I know how you feel. I may not of dealt with the pain as long as you have, and I may not have handled it the same way as you, but I understand.  
  
It all started right after Sephiroth's defeat. Sephiroth pulled me into the Lifestream and we fought. I won and Sephiroth's spirit was returned into the ebb and flow of life. Before I left the Lifestream, I had a vision. Aeris was there, reaching out for me, but I returned before I could see her. I felt as if there was a way. A way to see Aeris again. After Meteor was destroyed and everything quieted down, I hid from everyone. I needed to find a way. I had to try. Then, I met this man.  
  
I can't describe him very well, he seems so odd. But he found me and offered his assistance. I was of course skeptical, but he knows things. Ideas never thought of before. Remember the combo I told you about for your Death Penalty? He came up with it. He told me of an ancient ritual. A summoning ritual. You might be wondering what this has to do with Aeris. You'd be surprised. In the end, it has everything to do with Aeris.  
  
He told me what to do and what was needed, and I set about to make it happen. But something came up. Yuffie. The most important key to the ritual is the presence all summoning materia. Yuffie had taken Leviathan, thus making the ritual impossible to finish. That's why I sent you the letter. I knew of all people, Vincent, you would be the one to help me. Everyone else would have tried to stop me. More so Tifa. I care deeply for Tifa, but only as a friend. I should have told her so, but I was too big of a coward to. maybe you weren't the only one who would have been willing to help me, but my friend said you were the best choice. I hope he's right. Sorry about sticking you with Yuffie, I know she can be a handful, but she has her heart in the right place.  
  
I'm handing this part of the journal over to Dio in a short while. Right now I'm going to go to Wutai, to see if there are any more Leviathan materias there. I doubt it. If you haven't received a letter from me, it means I didn't find anything at Wutai. I'll try to leave the next part with Yuffie's father, Godo. I hope not. Until our next meeting.  
  
With all hope,  
  
Cloud Strife.  
  
"What was he doing?"  
  
"What do you think he meant by a 'summoning ritual?'"  
  
"I don't know, but it seems we're heading to Wutai."  
  
"No place like home."  
  
Wasn't that ________? Fill in the blank during your review. Read and Review. 


	11. Ch 11 Odd Things Afoot and A Shoe

There's somethin' happenin' here. What it is ain't exactly clear. There's a man with a gun over there. A-tellin' me I've got to beware. Wait, that's just Vincent. That should set the tone for the rest of this chapter. I don't own any direct part of Final Fantasy or the above lyrics, which belong to (acording to Getlyrical.com) Buffalo Springfield.  
  
Vincent and Yuffie left as soon as the laundry came back. Stopping by to meet with Esther, they picked up Cloud's Chocobo and left. The trip across the land and sea to Wutai was uneventful, as Yuffie's mind was preoccupied on other matters. Vincent was busy with the Chocobo, but not to busy to think things over about Yuffie. As things happened, the sun set and it was nearing time to find a place to sleep. It had been late in the day when they had left, so they hadn't gone far. Vincent looked ahead for a good place to stop for the night. In the distance there was a small town, glowing with light against the shadowy Nibel mountains. It was Nibelheim. Vincent shuddered in memory of all true horrors that had come from that place, but seeing as there was little other choice, Vincent steered the Chocobo toward town.  
  
Yuffie was a bit bothered. She felt that something was wrong. She couldn't tell what was wrong, just something strange was happening at this time. She had spent years after the defeat of Sephiroth practicing the detection of materia. She could even sense when it was being used. Someone up ahead was using materia, powerful materia. Something odd was going on. Looking around Vincent's shoulder, Yuffie spied the town they were heading to. Yuffie looked around and recognized the location as Nibelheim. Doubt struck Yuffie, though she couldn't tell why.  
  
"What do you mean 'no rooms?'"  
  
"Just as I said, we have no rooms available tonight. I'm sorry but some people just came in before you did. I operate a first come, first served basis."  
  
"This is the only inn in town. Where the hell are we supposed to go?"  
  
"I'd say the item store to buy a tent. That's your only option. Sorry and please, come again."  
  
Yuffie left the inn in disgust.  
  
"I'll come again, as soon as I get a Fire materia."  
  
"Let's not add arson to the charges already against you Yuffie."  
  
"Dammit Vincent! Don't sneak up on me. I wasn't serious. I'm just angry."  
  
"I know, something's wrong, isn't there?"  
  
"You noticed? Where to start?"  
  
"The fact that it was dinner-time and no one was at the table. There were no sounds coming from upstairs. And all the room keys were still on the pegs."  
  
"Missed the dinner table, but I got one you didn't. The was a man on the stairs. Using a materia. A yellow materia. A Manipulate materia. Something's up and I don't like it. But that doesn't help the fact that we have no place to go."  
  
"We could get that tent."  
  
"Two problems with that. The item shop's closed. And the man with the materia is watching us from the window of the inn."  
  
"Really? Shall I try for a head shot?"  
  
"No. What good would that do?"  
  
"There is one other option."  
  
"Which is?"  
  
"We are in Nibelheim."  
  
"No, really? I could not tell."  
  
"There is one house we could stay at."  
  
"I don't like were this is going."  
  
"The Shin Ra mansion."  
  
"I knew you were going to say that. And there's no other choice."  
  
Yuffie spun around to face the man in the window.  
  
"You jerk! I'll find you! And I'll make you pay for making stay in a creepy, messed up mansion! Good-bye!"  
  
Yuffie marched towards the Shin Ra mansion, not looking back. Vincent looked up to see the man's silhouette give him a thumbs up sign. Vincent uncomfortably returned it.  
  
"That guy's just weird."  
  
"Hello? Anyone here? 'Cause if you are, I'll kick your ass! Hey Vince! I don't think anyone's here."  
  
"Rule one of living a long happy life is to never annoy an angry woman who is your equal. Rule two: if you find that woman, marry her."  
  
"Where the hell did you pick that up?"  
  
"Don't know. Some guy I carried bags for at Gold Saucer I think."  
  
"So why bring it up now?"  
  
"Seemed relevant somehow."  
  
"That's just great. Some jerk has a vendetta against me and you're going all philosophical on me. So where are the beds? I could use some sleep."  
  
"I think we had better find a safe place to rest first."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"The welcoming committee."  
  
Off to their right was a large group of various monsters. They stared at Yuffie and Vincent hungrily.  
  
"When I say so, go to the conservatory. Go!"  
  
Yuffie dashed to the right, through the hallway and skidded to a halt. A pack of Dorky Faces twisted around to face her. A Ghirofelgo dropped from the ceiling to hang over the Faces. Vincent wasn't right behind her and Yuffie panicked. She threw her Conformer as hard as she could and, by more luck that skill, severed the chain that the Ghirofelgo was hanging from. The monster guillotined the Faces before cutting through the floor. Yuffie caught her weapon and stared at the strange turn of events. With a bang from his Death Penalty, Vincent rushed into the room and slammed the door shut. Grabbing some nearby timber, Vincent braced the door.  
  
"So, when you planed the part of us going in here, did you have a plan to get us out? Alive mind you!"  
  
"You brace the other door and I'll worry about getting us out of here."  
  
"What the hell are you going to do?"  
  
"Play the piano."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Brace that door. I need a minute."  
  
"You lost your mind."  
  
Yuffie ran to the other door and shut it closed. Looking around she found a couple of barrels and moved them in front of the door. Checking on Vincent, Yuffie saw he was playing a fast tune on the piano.  
  
Vincent strained to remember the melody. He had only heard it once and was trying to play by ear. Meanwhile the monsters were breaking in, howling for blood. Vincent tried again and, this time, got it right. A door opened in the wall.  
  
"Yuffie! Over here."  
  
Yuffie ran over as fast as she could and followed Vincent through the door. Silently, the door closed behind her. It was pitch black. There was no light to be seen. Yuffie stumbled around blindly, trying to find her way. Curse you Vincent, she thought, where are you? All of a sudden, the ground beneath her fell through, with Yuffie along with it. She fell for several meters before landing on a large soft something. Hoping it wasn't Vincent or some now very angry creature, Yuffie backed away. Straight into a figure standing behind her. Lashing out, Yuffie was stopped by an arm that seemed to be covered in metal.  
  
Vincent flipped the light switch. Yuffie blinked in surprise as she realized that she had almost decked Vincent. Looking around for whatever she had fallen on, she was pleasantly surprised for it to turn out to be a large mattress.  
  
"What the ^*%(&ing hell did you think you were doing? Forget that! Were you even thinking? What the hell was that?"  
  
"A secret passage."  
  
"Don't give me that! I just nearly had a heart attack and you give me that? Now before I blast you into oblivion, I'll give you the chance to explain yourself."  
  
"While the Jenova project was still in progress, I saw Hojo play a tune on the piano upstairs and go into this door. I imagine that this is his own little lab for whatever. I don't know. I never had access to that info and I didn't know where everyone spent most of their time. I don't know what's down here, but I can guess."  
  
"Why didn't I stay upstairs with all the nice monsters? So, what now?"  
  
"Look around I guess. Try to find a way out."  
  
"Could this get even worse?"  
  
From behind Vincent, a door opened. A man walked in.  
  
"Hello? Dr. Hojo? You there?"  
  
Let me know about this little number I threw your way. Who is this mystery man? What is going to happen? Why am I asking questions that only I know the answers to? Will more than one person ever review my story? Am I just that horrible a Writer? Will these questions ever end? Yes, Read & Review please. 


	12. Ch 12 Something Is Going On Here

So Alice, how is your trip down the rabbit hole been so far? Just follow the white rabbit. That's only a joke to those who have read Alice in Wonderland or have seen the Matrix would get. I reached two demographs with that one. People who read, and the rest of you. Anyway, blah blah, legal matters, blah blah, copyright, blah blah, Final Fantasy, Alice in Wonderland, or the Matrix, blah blah, world domination, etc.  
  
"Oh, it's you Vincent. Sorry, I thought the doctor had come back. And is that you Lucrecia? Sorry, you look different without your lab coat. Well, come in. I just got some tea ready. I'm sure I have some coffee left if you'd like some."  
  
The old man turned around and walked away. Yuffie looked to Vincent and shrugged. They both followed. Compared to the disrepair of the mansion above, this area was neat and clean. Everything was sterile white and well lighted. Vincent and Yuffie followed the man to another room. It was a modest little kitchenette, with all the necessary devices. The man was pouring some tea for himself.  
  
"Would you like some Vincent? It's quite good."  
  
"Uh, no, thank you."  
  
"And you Lucrecia? It's from Wutai, a very good brand. Takes the stiffness out of the bones."  
  
"Sure, I'd love some."  
  
"Alright."  
  
The man busied himself with a second cup for Yuffie, all the while humming.  
  
"There you go." he said, handing her a cup. "I must ask for more, but I don't think anyone would listen."  
  
"This is good. This is the Halios brand isn't it?"  
  
"Yes indeed. Very perceptive."  
  
"They haven't made this since the war."  
  
"What war?"  
  
"Shin Ra attacked Wutai about twenty years ago and killed the Halios family."  
  
"Twenty years? Has it really been that long Vincent?"  
  
"I'm sorry, but for the life of me I can't remember you. You were on the Jenova project, correct?"  
  
"Oh yes. Not surprising you don't remember me. It's been a long time and I've grown old. I'm Raymond Baxent, assistant to Dr. Hojo. I was the guy who followed Hojo around and did what he said. Your job was to protect the heads of research, not the gofers."  
  
"Baxent. I think I remember. I always pitied you for having to work for Hojo."  
  
"You aren't the only one. But that was a life time ago. You and Lucrecia look fine and dandy. Of course that's the Jenova cells isn't it? Well, enough reminiscing, where's Hojo? I'm almost finished with my project. I need to know what to do next."  
  
"I don't know how to say this."  
  
"He's dead."  
  
"Dr. Hojo's dead is he. Couldn't happen to a more deserving guy."  
  
"I thought you'd be sorry that he's dead."  
  
"Heck no. I never liked his way of doing things. So closed minded. A real jerk. Not at all like Dr. Gast. What happened to him? I suppose he's dead too."  
  
"He is. Hojo killed him."  
  
"I knew that would happen. Hojo always could play the bureaucratic game better Gast. But what happened to Ifalna? Gast's wife? I heard she was an Ancient."  
  
"She died too, Hojo killed her. So is her daughter."  
  
"Ifalna had a daughter? I bet she was as cute as a bug. Ifalna was such a nice woman. I only met her twice, but she leaves quite an impression. And speaking of kids. What happened to Sephiroth? He was always such trouble. Of course he helped a lot more than he hurt. What happened to him? Last thing I know was the Turks took him away to become a member of Soldier."  
  
"He went insane and tried to destroy the planet."  
  
"And where were you Lucrecia? If it was just Hojo that raised him, then you would your reasons. But where were you?"  
  
"Baxent, she's not Lucrecia. Lucrecia's dead."  
  
"Well, damn near everyone's dying on me here. I'm still alive, you're still alive, anyone else I should know about?"  
  
"I think that's all."  
  
"So what are you working on?"  
  
"It's nice to have a pretty lady have an interest in my work, Miss?"  
  
"Yuffie."  
  
"Miss Yuffie. Well, you see, about five years ago some guy just waltzes in and hands me a real interesting piece of materia. It was this large slab with several other materia in it. All summoning materia. Odd thing is, is that there was a slot for one more. Anyway, this guy just hands me this materia and tells me to study it and then leaves. Having nothing else to do, I examine it. A week later, the guy comes back and takes it away. He said about how it was still needed or something. A month after that, he comes back again. In the meanwhile I was trying to figure out what it was. So when he came back, he wanted to know what I had learned. I don't know why, but I told him. The materia was a focusing point for all the other materia. I suppose one could summon something real powerful or maybe something that could stay a long time. Who knows? The guy left again and I left it alone. Using what I learned, I came up with the idea of a reverse summoning. A way to undo a summon. So far all I've been able to do is make a transference unit. With this I could transfer power from one spell and boost my own version of it. It only works on summon materia so far, but I hope to transfer it to spells real soon."  
  
"Baxent? Do you know what Hojo did to me?"  
  
"The Jenova cells and the menagerie? Hojo told me you volunteered."  
  
"I did not volunteer."  
  
"Kinda figured when I was helping him. Volunteers don't get shot with guns in the normal course of things. I hope your arm is okay. I needed to help somehow."  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"Your left arm. I felt that it would be a sorry state if you died, so when Hojo left for whatever reason, I 'worked' on you. Hojo just wanted something to mock. Human beings aren't something to mock."  
  
"Yes, I quite agree."  
  
"You would have the experience Vince."  
  
"Vince? Oh, oh , I see."  
  
"And what's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all."  
  
"What is it Baxent?"  
  
"It's just that it seems odd, you being called by a pet name. Upsets the balance of nature, doesn't it?"  
  
"Baxent, we need a place to spend the night. Something is going on in Nibelheim and we need somewhere to hide for now."  
  
"Really? Something's happening up in town? I never would of thought anything happened in towns like these. Alright. We have a spare couple of rooms. But I want something in return."  
  
"Like we don't have enough on our hands."  
  
"Don't worry, it's just a little maintenance on Vincent here. You'll get him back in no time flat. I just want to check his systems. I didn't know the long term effects of injecting Jenova cells into his body, what with the bits and pieces from whatever and all. Call it a routine checkup."  
  
"If that is what is needed, I see no problem."  
  
"Can I watch?"  
  
"That doesn't sound right Yuffie."  
  
"I'll agree. It might be better if you two weren't together. I might get some irregular results. How about you get some sleep Miss Yuffie? You can have room 12. Down that hall, it should be on the right."  
  
"Thanks, night Vince."  
  
Yuffie walked out the door and out of sight.  
  
"Let's get those tests over with, shall we?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And you're getting room 8 Vince."  
  
"That's not funny. I am a gentleman."  
  
"But your still a man, even with all the etcetera. My room's 11 and I like a quiet night's rest."  
  
And that's one point for Baxent! And Vincent shall not score again. If you thought that was a terrible joke, let me know. And for any of you who feel sorry for Vincent, don't worry, he'll get Baxent back. Read and Review. 


	13. Ch 13 Vincent Gets A Checkup

So what's going to happen? Don't ask me, read! That's what the U.S. government does with it's budget. It gives whats left to the school systems.  
  
"So Vincent, how are things going for you?"  
  
"Okay, I guess."  
  
"I know there's more than that. I know you Vincent. Back in the day half the time you wouldn't shut up and the other half you wouldn't even say that much. How are things really going?"  
  
"Better then a short while ago. Do you know what I went through after Lucrecia died?"  
  
"Hojo locked you into the basement and hid the key. You stayed in there for the better part of four decades."  
  
"You knew?"  
  
"That was mostly why I stayed here. Please remove your claw."  
  
Vincent and Baxent were in a small examination room. Baxent was at a medical console and Vincent was sitting in a large chair equipped with fairly disturbing scanners attached to the sides. Vincent removed his claw, more un-at-ease with the claw then the medical equipment closing around him.  
  
"Thanks, it helps to get a undisturbed scan. This will take a minute, hold still."  
  
Flipping a switch on the console, Baxent activated a bar over Vincent's head. The bar slowly moved down in front of Vincent. When it came to the top of Vincent's head, a green light shone out. Wherever it touched Vincent's skin it left it glowing slightly. The bar made it's way down the floor and then back to the top. It went down again, this time emitting a red light. It repeated the process once more. Once at the top again it stopped and moved into a resting position.  
  
"Thanks. It's been a long time since I had to use this thing. Always nice to know you can still do things you could do a long time ago?"  
  
"Is this the psychological portion of the exam?"  
  
"You could say. Plus talking kills the time waiting for the results to come in. It's mostly automated."  
  
"What was that light? I don't know of any machine like it."  
  
"Shouldn't know. It was only used for these labs. It uses raw Mako energy to detect Jenova cells in a human's body. Jenova cells become charged with Mako upon contact. The red light was a specific spectrum that I used for the creatures in you. But enough about my work, what are you doing now? I doubt still with Shin Ra."  
  
"I think the gunshot wound was a clue I wasn't needed anymore. Besides, Shin Ra was dismantled about four years ago. It was reformatted as the World Democratic Order."  
  
"Then I'm not being paid anymore. That's alright, I can retire now. You may not know it, but this job paid well. Considering that I haven't done anything except basic maintenance for almost forty years I feel pretty good. I'm thinking about living the rest of my life in Costa del Sol. How about you? What do you want to do?"  
  
"Keep working. I'll retire someday I feel old."  
  
"You're old now. Take a long vacation. Take a decade off, have fun."  
  
"I don't have that sort of money."  
  
"Sure you do. You are, or were, on active duty according to the payroll. And without the need to cut room and board you've saved up a large amount on money. Especially with forty years of interest."  
  
"I never kept real track of my accounts. I thought Hojo would have terminated my pay along with my life."  
  
"Hojo doing a mere assistant's work? I keep your pay going. You even got a bonus for working on a 'special project.' Kinda funny, a guy came here roundabout twenty years ago to give you an award for your hard work and dedication."  
  
"So how much do I have?"  
  
"Let me calculate for a second. I just put it into an account for you, I can't access it."  
  
Baxent punched a few numbers into the computer and mumbled under his breath.  
  
"It was a long term account so you got 5% interest per year. So, if my calculations are right, you should have about four and a half million gil. I wouldn't be surprised if you had more."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really. So what do you plan on doing now? You're fairly young, handsome and loaded. Going to find someone nice and settle down?"  
  
"I'd like to."  
  
"In my opinion, you only have to look in room 12. I think it's obvious you like her. I don't just think it's because she looks like Lucrecia either. She reminds me a lot of you before you slept. You had your serious side, not that you could tell in-between the jokes."  
  
"I've changed."  
  
"I figured. What I think you need to work on is the fact that everyone changes. Not always for the better. Maybe you should try to change back. You were quite the lady killer if I recall."  
  
"Another lifetime."  
  
"Funny thing about life. It nearly always finds a way to surpass death. I don't even think it really dies either. It just stays around somewhere."  
  
Vincent didn't realize it at first, but then he noticed he was laughing. Vincent was laughing like an idiot.  
  
"I say something funny Vincent?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe it's just me. Before you go to Costa del Sol, head to Cosmo Canyon. You'll get it then."  
  
"As strange as it may seem to hear you laugh, gotta say its better than nothing. Welcome back to humanity. Looks like the results are in. Let's see what's up with you."  
  
Yuffie couldn't sleep. It was a very nice room. Whoever lived here before Yuffie had come had very good taste in clothing. Yuffie didn't think the previous owner would mind her borrowing a few things. Oddly she felt like someone was helping her choose a dress from the wardrobe. It was a silk kimono from Wutai. While normally she hated anything pink, she liked this one. The kimono was basically pink, but the ends of the sleeves were dyed sea-blue. A cherry blossom design was sown into the dress. A green sash held everything together. There was even a matching comb she could put into her hair. The design was a lot like one her grandmother wore. It wouldn't seem that odd except that in Wutai, designs were kept by the family that made them. So a similar design was either a extreme coincidence or the owner was from Wutai. Yuffie had long learned not to trust coincidence. Yuffie packed the kimono into her satchel, knowing her father would know whose it was. Yuffie fell into bed, to tired to stay awake and think. Reaching over to turn off the lights, Yuffie saw a picture on the bed stand. It was picture of a beautiful woman standing between two men. One was a small man with a rather distracted look on his rather ugly face. The other guy was tall and handsome, and Yuffie felt like she knew him from somewhere. What was the real puzzle was that the woman looked just like her. Could this be Lucrecia? If so, was this her room? Too tired to keep thinking, Yuffie drifted off into sleep, where she dreamed of two men fighting each other and the wrong one won.  
  
"Vincent, I have one question for you."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"In your personal records it doesn't give a nationality. I think it might help explain things a bit more."  
  
"I was born on a ship in international waters, so I don't truly belong anywhere."  
  
"That's not what I meant. Where were you're parents born? Where were you raised?"  
  
"My father was a consular to Wutai where he met my mother. I was born on a trip to Wutai."  
  
"On the way to Wutai?"  
  
"My father went back and forth from Midgar and Wutai."  
  
"Where were you raised?"  
  
"I grew up mostly in Wutai."  
  
"And that would be were you learned to fight?"  
  
"Yes. My father didn't discourage it as he thought I might get into the Turks. He did make sure I trained with a gun, which I took up as my preference. So why the history lesson?"  
  
"One more question please. Did you train at the Pagoda of Five Gods?"  
  
"For a while. Relationships became strained as Wutai became anxious to have nothing to do with Midgar. Why?"  
  
"Several reasons. First, you have an enormous concentration of Jenova cells in your system. Far to much for normal circumstances. I think it's because your system has fully recovered from being technically killed and trying to hold everything together. It's now trying to do something."  
  
"And that is?"  
  
"That's the second thing. I'm sure you know that warriors who master the School of the Pagoda of Five Gods can turn into monsters. I imagine that it gave Shin Ra a hard time during their war. Imagine if the Wutains had the access to materia we did at that time. The war could have gone on for decades. I'm telling you this because you might be in danger from your own monsters. The Jenova cells are rejuvenating all cells, not just yours. I think that sooner that later, they'll try to break out."  
  
"'Break out?'"  
  
"I think that the cells will be expelled by your system and create a hybrid of everything in you. Well, not everything."  
  
"What's that mean?"  
  
"Your arm. It's not being affected by the Jenova cells in your body. Your transformations still effect it, but it isn't being taken over."  
  
"So how long do I have?"  
  
"Don't know. It all depends on you. If you activate the transformations it will speed up the process. You need to relax and laugh. You keep being angry, depressed, or upset it will happen soon. Of course it'll happen no matter what you do, but do lighten up."  
  
"If it'll happen no matter what I do, why don't I just get angry? Or is this your opinion?"  
  
"No, this is a doctor's order. You stay angry, your body would be dealing with stress instead of trying to get rid of all the monsters. If it's not expelled, it won't leave your body, it will take over your body. You will cease to be Vincent Valentine and become what Hojo called Order."  
  
"Order. What the hell is that?"  
  
"Something Hojo came up with. He speculated that if you lived then it was possible that everything in you would form in sync with each other. He called it Order as a joke. Your Chaos may be somewhat evil, but Order would be primal instinct combined with human intelligence. When Hojo found out that he couldn't force Order to unite, he tried to wait it out, but he forgot it."  
  
"So I can't transform anymore?"  
  
"You can, but I wouldn't. It might hurry the process up even more. Of course after the expulsion you won't be able to transform into any of them anymore."  
  
"'Of them anymore?'"  
  
"You might still be able to transform as a result of your training in Wutai, but I don't know the particulars. I'd go on all night, but its midnight now and I need my sleep. Remember, room 7."  
  
"Yeah whatever."  
  
"I said no depression. Now go to bed. You look like you could use some sleep."  
  
Vincent stared at Baxent in disbelief. Then started to laugh again.  
  
"I don't know if what I say being a joke to him is a good or what. Night Vincent."  
  
The next morning.  
  
"So how was your night's sleep?"  
  
"Remember how I said I like a quiet night's rest?"  
  
"And how."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me she snores like a wounded dragon?"  
  
"Quote: 'but your still a man, even with all the etcetera,' end quote."  
  
"I deserved that then."  
  
"What are you two talking about?"  
  
"Nothing Yuffie. Coffee or tea?"  
  
As I said, Vincent gets back at Baxent. But What of Order? When Will this ordeal take place? Will I even use it now that such an obvious plot develpoemt has been stated? Stay tuned for the next mediocre chapter. And read & review if you could. 


	14. Ch 14 Next Stop, Wutai!

Any one who has been following the dates in which these have been posted will notice they're fairly close together. And considering that the first seven chapters had been on hiatus for the better part of a year, I think I deserve some credit for this. Next stop, Wutai!  
  
Vincent and Yuffie bid Baxent farewell in the morning and headed off to Wutai. It was easy going from Nibelheim and they made good time. They rode long and hard all day, stopping only for short breaks. By evening they had reached the edge of the continent. Wutai could be seen far in the distance. Not much can be said of that night since nothing really happened. Nothing as far as anyone else could be concerned. The next day they crossed the ocean and onto the west continent.  
  
"Hey Vincent?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Where did you live?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You grew up in Wutai, right? Where did you live?"  
  
"Baxent told you."  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Good."  
  
"So where was your house?"  
  
"A few miles north of Wutai. On a cliff overlooking the ocean."  
  
"Should we go visit?"  
  
"It's not there anymore. Destroyed in the war."  
  
"What about your parents?"  
  
"Don't know. I was asleep for so long. They're probably dead."  
  
"You don't know? How could you not know? They're your parents."  
  
"They probably thought I had died. The Turks did dangerous stuff. They prepared themselves for that possibility."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"What about your mom? You never said how she died."  
  
"The Wutai War. She was a casualty in a skirmish with soldiers attacking refugees."  
  
"I remember reading about that. A platoon of Soldiers 2nd class attacked a group of about a hundred noncombatants. It was the Adamantaimai Beach massacre. About ten refugees and 3 Soldiers lived through it. Your mother was part of that massacre?"  
  
"No, she wasn't. She died protecting the refugees. That's why only three Soldiers were left."  
  
"Your mother must have been an impressive fighter."  
  
"Better than my Dad. She didn't give up. She fought to the last."  
  
They rode on in silence until they came to Wutai. It was getting dark when they rode into town. There were lanterns hanging everywhere. A drummer was beating a drum somewhere and everyone was dressed for a festival. Yuffie stopped the first person she met.  
  
"Hey. What's up? There a party going on?"  
  
"Don't know. Lord Godo just called for a celebration. I'd ask Lord Godo what's going on. He's going to be making a speech in about two hours."  
  
"I think I will. Two hours then? Vincent! Let's head to my house for now."  
  
"Alright."  
  
At Yuffie's house.  
  
"I'm going to change, okay? You just look around. Make yourself at home. And we're going to have some fun while the festival or whatever is going on. So make yourself presentable. At least less scary."  
  
"I'll try."  
  
"You'd better."  
  
A short time later.  
  
"Okay I'm ready. Vincent? Where are you?"  
  
Vincent had left Yuffie to change and had gone downstairs to her training room. He poked around a bit and tried to think. Unable to think, Vincent set about to at least try to look "presentable." He took off his cape and claw. That would help. Vincent looked around and found a long black glove that fit him well enough to wear. Vincent shuffled through some pieces of armor before he found a small sharp-angled shield he liked and, using some leather strips he found, tied it to his arm. With a little more time he could make it more useful, but it was pretty good with the little time he had. He had just finished when Yuffie called. Heading upstairs, Vincent ran into Yuffie coming down. She was wearing the kimono she had found in Nibelheim and she looked wonderful in it.  
  
Yuffie saw Vincent and nearly squealed with delight. He had ditched his cape and claw. Even thought he still covered his left arm it was alright since the shield he put in it's place was much less creepy. They stood there staring at each other for several moments before anyone said anything. Yuffie broke the ice.  
  
"You look better."  
  
"You're beautiful."  
  
"I know. But when am I not?"  
  
"Where did you get that dress?"  
  
"Found it in Nibelheim. Looks just like one my grandmother owned. Why do you ask?"  
  
"That's Lucrecia's."  
  
"I thought it was her room. Hey, what was Lucrecia's last name?"  
  
"Hojo."  
  
"Her maiden name."  
  
"Westrale."  
  
"That's my grandmother's maiden name. Of course her name was Lufenia. So your technically a friend of the family."  
  
"You do realize that that would make Sephiroth your step-uncle?"  
  
"Screw family and marriage. Let's party!"  
  
Vincent followed Yuffie around the festival, carrying the prizes he or she won, buying the food Yuffie ate, and generally having a good time. They both had such a good time that it wasn't until three hours after they had started everything did either of them remember the speech or Godo. In fact it wasn't until Gorki showed up and asked them to follow him did they remember. Gorki took them to the Pagoda and climbed the stairs. At the top was Godo, trying to not look upset. Gorki informed Godo and then left. Godo gestured to two seats in front of him, not saying a word. Vincent and Yuffie sat down. Godo took a deep breath and exhaled, then he looked at Yuffie.  
  
"You're back."  
  
"I think so Dad."  
  
"Did you bring any of the you-know-what?"  
  
"No I did not get any materia."  
  
"Well, that's okay. It's not important."  
  
"Not important? Who the hell are you?"  
  
"Something has come up Yuffie. Something that makes materia unimportant to me. I need your help on something."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Just a little ritual that we do around here from time to time. You might know about it if you studied something more than martial arts. But too little, too late. You may help too mister?"  
  
"Vincent."  
  
"Vincent what?"  
  
"Valentine. Vincent Valentine."  
  
Something sparkled in Godo's eye. Yuffie could tell something was going on, but she couldn't tell what.  
  
"Thank you Mr. Valentine. You both don't need to do anything really, just do as I tell you and it won't take long."  
  
"What is it Dad?"  
  
"Just a little ritual."  
  
"What type of ritual? Not some way to pass debts off to your kids I hope."  
  
"It's a ritual of hope, used by the older generation for the younger one."  
  
"Alright. What do we do?"  
  
"Just bow your heads and stay quiet. I'll take care of the rest."  
  
Godo went to a cupboard and pulled out a scroll, two cups and a pitcher filled with liquid. He put the two cups in front of Vincent and Yuffie and poured a sweet-smelling liquid from the pitcher into the cups. Sitting down, Godo opened the scroll and read off some words Yuffie didn't understand.  
  
"What's that Dad? I can't understand you."  
  
"It's an old tongue that predates Wutai by a thousand years. It's the leader of Wutai's duty to pass it on the next leader."  
  
"What's it say?"  
  
"Don't know. It was written so you can read the syllables, I haven't a clue as to what it means in actual terms."  
  
"So why use it at all?"  
  
"It's tradition! Now follow tradition and shut up!"  
  
Godo continued with his now less than credible ritual. It went on for ten minutes before started to say anything understandable.  
  
"Now this is the part where you drink the water."  
  
"This is water?"  
  
"As a matter of speaking."  
  
"What does that mean? I don't like the sound of that. What do you think Vince?"  
  
"I don't like it either."  
  
"If you two would let me speak. It's called the Water of Leviathan. Its just water with a little bit of sake and fruit juice in it. Alright? Now just drink it!"  
  
"Fine." Yuffie said, taking a sip. "This is good. I knew you were holding out on me."  
  
"You're right. It's quite refreshing. I don't usually like alcohol, but this is exceptional."  
  
"I'm continuing with the ritual, if you don't mind."  
  
Godo started again. There was something bothering him about the whole ritual, but he couldn't remember what. Vincent let his mind wander. It wound up in his memories of childhood. He was sitting in his mother's lap, looking at a photo album. Vincent remembered a few of the pictures. Several of his house, Vincent playing as a toddler, a few snapshots from his parent's wedding day, several family pictures and a one of Vincent playing on a tame baby Adamantaimai. One of those seemed important, but Vincent couldn't figure out which one. Vincent snapped out his memories when his name was mentioned, but is was just Godo mentioning him or something. He heard Yuffie's name, but Yuffie seemed to have nodded off. Vincent returned to his memories and recalled his mother talking in that memory. She had been looking at one of the pictures and talked to Vincent.  
  
(Vincent's Memory)  
  
"The ceremonies are always small, not a lot of fussing you have with a Midgar wedding. Of course before hand there was a festival. Everyone in town was invited. it was so much fun."  
  
(Exit Vincent's Memory)  
  
"Wait a minute. This is a wedding ceremony!"  
  
"I know pronounce you Vincent Valentine and Yuffie Kisaragi Valentine. I'll trust you two know the rest."  
  
"Yuffie, wake up."  
  
"Huh? What's up?"  
  
"You're married Yuffie. Now kiss the groom."  
  
Yuffie looked from her father to Vincent, then up to then ceiling. That was more because she just fainted.  
  
"Overcome with joy I should think. How are you holding up son?"  
  
Godo looked at Vincent's prone figure sprawled on the floor.  
  
"First the bride, now the groom. Maybe there is something else in the water. First things first. Hey Gorki! I need your help. The newlyweds are out cold! Let's move 'em to Yuffie's place."  
  
"Yes Lord Godo."  
  
Oh yes, I do plan on explaining what the hell just happened, if not coherently. Next chapter though. 


	15. Ch 15 Marital Bliss and Other Stuff

As I said, I'll explain what happened last chapter in this chapter.  
  
It was morning in Wutai. Groups of people were cleaning up the mess from the previous night. The odd drunk stumbled from the Turtle Paradise, which was closed as a result of too much business and needed to re-supply. Yuffie awoke to find the sun in her eyes and tried to roll over to escape the irritating rays. She tried but failed. Vincent was in her way. Yuffie shoved Vincent, trying to make him roll over. Vincent did roll over, but onto her.  
  
"Vincent. Get on your own side of the bed."  
  
"Wha? Not my bed."  
  
"Then get to the other side of my bed."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Vincent rolled over to the other side and calm ensued. After a few seconds of blissful silence, Yuffie and Vincent jerked about to stare at each other in horror. Lord Godo was walking towards Yuffie's house when Vincent was thrown through a window, various objects following shortly, all the while accompanied by Yuffie screaming her head off. Godo sidestepped Vincent and walked calmly to the door. Godo knocked and entered before getting an answer. Yuffie was standing in the middle of the room hyperventilating.  
  
"Yes Father?" Yuffie asked in a strained, monotone voice.  
  
"I bet your wondering what happened."  
  
"You could say."  
  
Godo noticed that Yuffie was crushing a metal cup in her hand and decided to take a step closer to the door.  
  
"Well, you see, about a week ago this man came to the Pagoda, asking to see me. I didn't want to see him but he changed my mind."  
  
"How many materia was it Father?"  
  
"That's not important. What is important is that he said he was an oracle and he foretold a few important details."  
  
"How much did you make on the stock market Father?"  
  
"That's not important. Now somewhat convinced I was a little more willing to listen to him. He told me that you would bring home a suitor and that I was to marry you right away. I said I wasn't going to let my only daughter marry just anyone. But he convinced me in the end."  
  
"How much Gil was it Father?"  
  
"Yuffie? Can I come back in now?"  
  
In reply, Yuffie threw the cup she was holding at Vincent. Vincent fell to the ground, unconscious.  
  
"Who was it Father? Where is he now? What does he look like? How many ways do you think I can cut him before he dies?"  
  
"I think you're being a little rash Yuffie."  
  
"I don't think so Father. After I'm done with him, I'll come back for you. You had best level up your Revive materia. You're going to need it."  
  
"You wouldn't want to hurt your father, now would you? Would you?"  
  
"I shall ask you this once and only once. Where is Cloud's Journal?"  
  
"I don't know!"  
  
"You gave me the All Creation. Don't you want to know what it can do?"  
  
"He didn't have one! He said to tell you that he went to the Northern Crater! Please don't hurt me!"  
  
"Thank you Father. You may go now."  
  
"Thank you Yuffie. I'll just be going now."  
  
"Father?"  
  
"Yes Yuffie?"  
  
"Here's what it does. ALL CREATION!"  
  
One mile away. At the fifth story of the Pagoda.  
  
*Crash*  
  
"Lord Godo? You're back early. Did Miss Yuffie take the news well?"  
  
The semi-charred remnants of Godo lifted his head to Gorki.  
  
"Better that expected."  
  
Back at Yuffie's place.  
  
"That felt good. Oh, sorry Vincent. I got a little angry."  
  
"Really? I thought this was one of your good moods."  
  
"I think I have enough left for another All Creation."  
  
"I take it back. And I'm supposed to cut back on the stress. So what happened? I wasn't exactly conscious."  
  
"You and I are married. Someone bribed my father to set us up. I can't remember what happened after I fainted. Unless you had something to do with it!"  
  
"I fainted too. I know nothing. Don't hurt me. I'm scared."  
  
Yuffie scared Vincent. Vincent was scared of Yuffie. That broke the control anger had over her. She fell to her knees besides Vincent and hugged him.  
  
"I'm sorry Vince. I was just angry. That jerk tries to control my life."  
  
"Yuffie... can't *ack* breathe."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Remind me never to get you angry."  
  
"Good girls are real evil when angry."  
  
"Imagine Aeris in a rage then. So what now? Find a courthouse? File for divorce?"  
  
"How about we look for Cloud? We know where he is now."  
  
"Really? Where?"  
  
"Northern Crater. I would think he had enough bad memories of that place."  
  
"When should we head out?"  
  
"I think as soon as we clean up this place and take the rest of the day off."  
  
"The damage to the house isn't that bad. The damage to me will heal in time."  
  
"Sorry about that. I was surprised and all. How about this? I'll make it up to you."  
  
"And how do you propose to do that?"  
  
"I'll think of a way."  
  
The morning and afternoon passed in relative quiet. Godo was thrown out no less than twenty times before the culminated injuries forced him to stay still. Yuffie did manage to find a way to make it up to Vincent and Vincent found it most agreeable. The following morning came and they newlyweds headed out to the Northern Crater. On the door to Yuffie's house there was a note addressed to Godo. It was given to Godo. No one except Yuffie, Vincent and Godo know what was written on the note but many townsfolk swore they heard Lord Godo scream something that sounded like: "He's 67!!!"  
  
This was short and I apoligise. It's hard to find filler that sounds like actual storyline. Please read and review. And just to advertise for another story of mine, check out Final Fantasy Battle. It's even worse than this. 


	16. Ch 16 Boredom and Sandstorms

I started playing VII again so I could make sure I got things right. And I found a few mistakes on my part. I fixed them and also added new stuff. So I have reloaded chapters 8 and 15. The only diferrences are that now Vincent is a penguin and Yuffie is Mary, Queen of Scotts. For all those who are reading this all through first-time, I'm joking.  
  
The morning sun had passed into noon and Vincent and Yuffie were well on their way to the north. Yuffie leaned to one side in case she felt the need to throw up. Vincent wanted to take the quickest route and Yuffie had agreed. The problem for Yuffie was that the quickest route was to ride Cloud's Chocobo across the ocean towards the Northern Crater.   
  
As they was nothing to really do on a Chocobo, and since Yuffie no longer felt sick, Yuffie became bored. She tugged on Vincent's cape.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"For the 128th time, no."  
  
"...."  
  
"...."  
  
"How about now?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Is there anything to do?"  
  
"You can try thinking of happy thoughts."  
  
"Does that work?"  
  
"Don't know. Never tried it before."  
  
"...."  
  
"...."  
  
"So what else can I do?"  
  
"You can listen to the other person carry on about how bored they are."  
  
"Your mean." Yuffie said hitting Vincent in the shoulder.  
  
"And your bored."  
  
"Hello Mean, I'm Bored, how are you?"  
  
"...."  
  
"You're no fun anymore."  
  
Vincent smiled.  
  
"I never was."  
  
Several Minutes passed.  
  
"Hey Yuffie?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"What are you doing to my hair?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"It's not nothing. You're messing around with my hair."  
  
"I am not."  
  
"Then what are you doing to my hair."  
  
"Just this and that. I'm bored remember? I gotta do something?"  
  
"Then do something that doesn't involve my hair."  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"Continue doing whatever to my hair."  
  
Vincent stopped the Chocobo by a river north of Mt. Corel. Dusk was approaching and the Chocobo was tired. Letting it drink at the river, Vincent started to work on dinner when the wind started to blow. It seemed the desert to the east was blowing to the desert in the west. Quickly gathering the supplies, Vincent called for Yuffie to follow him and head to the nearby materia cave he knew about. Vincent was surprised to find Yuffie already there.  
  
"How did you get here before me?"  
  
"Huh? Vincent? What are you doing here?"  
  
Upon seeing Vincent, Yuffie started to snicker.  
  
"There's a sandstorm going on. What are you doing here?"  
  
"I just... went for a walk. Should I fix your hair?"  
  
"What do you mean? Didn't you do that on the Chocobo?"  
  
"I was too bored to undo it. Let me fix it, plaited hair is not you?"  
  
"Plaited? Would you have let me walk into a town wearing a plait?"  
  
"I would have told you. Eventually."  
  
"Is that any way to treat your husband?"  
  
"Oh no. You're not using that on me. My dad tricked us. That doesn't mean we're really married."  
  
"Yuffie. I know you're not going to like this but since you don't know. Wutai marriages are legally recognized."  
  
"You know what I mean. You didn't get on your knees and offer me a huge diamond ring and I didn't blush and let you sweat awhile before saying yes. Gawd that sounds so cliche."  
  
"So why do that? I can just propose and since we're already married, we can skip that part."  
  
"You're really keen on marrying me, aren't you?"  
  
"Well, I um."  
  
"Let's start on a simpler question. Why me? We have some fun together sure, but that's not a basis for marriage."  
  
"Because you are fun to be with. That's a foundation for a good marriage. We know each other. It's not all about money or looks. Those can and will go. You make me happy. I have had fewer and fewer nightmares since all this started. Now I dream of you and me living in a house somewhere. Enjoying life, raising children."  
  
Yuffie flinched.  
  
"Children? You want children?"  
  
"I would like to."  
  
"Why would anyone want children? They're greedy, mean, nasty, lousy little sneaks who take and take and never give one whit about anyone else."  
  
"That's why you would make a great mother. You know everything they would do."  
  
"I don't have to stand for that."  
  
"You can sit if you want to."  
  
"Hmph. But me, a mother? I don't see how I can."  
  
"Well, it starts when a mommy and a daddy love each other very much."  
  
"Stop that. I'm being serious. How can I be a mother? I never really knew my mother. What example could I set? I'd just fail."  
  
"So would I. And I know about failing your loved ones. But there is no perfect parent. You have to remember that each person is special in their own way. Look at Sephiroth. Imagine what would have happened if he met Lucrecia before finding out about Jenova. He apparently was a somewhat nice guy. That didn't stop him from becoming a maniac."  
  
"I hope you find someone who can do that for you."  
  
"I don't have to hope. I know I found that someone."  
  
"Now I'm feeling depressed."  
  
"That's funny. I'm depressed, you're happy. I'm happy, you're depressed. Could we meet somewhere in the middle? Could we both be content at least."  
  
Yuffie leaned against Vincent. Vincent, in turn, put his arms around her.  
  
"I'll be content with us just sitting here like this."  
  
"And I'll be content with just that."  
  
"I'm not ready for this kind of commitment."  
  
"Then I shall wait until you are ready. No matter how long it takes. You're worth it."  
  
"Vincent? Shut up. This is too perfect for you to keep talking."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"What did I say? Now I have to find a way to keep you quiet."  
  
Yuffie reached up and grabbed Vincent by his plaited hair. Pulling him to her, Yuffie kissed him, long and hard.  
  
"I'll be quiet now."  
  
"Now we have to do that all over again."  
  
"I don't mind, do you?"  
  
"Not one bit."  
  
Is that sweet or what? To answer that please read and review. I'm serious. Tell me, I have no clue how this all comes across to other people. None of the voices in my head are willing to tell me. 


	17. Ch 17 Snowfall and Avalanche

We are now all up to chapter 17 and things are coming to a close. Don't worry there are still quite a few chapters left, so things can still get wierd. As usual I don't own Vincent, Yuffie and all the rest. I just realized that there are characters that I do own, but aren't really worth making a fuss about.  
  
The sandstorm had subsided in the morning. Yuffie and Vincent got ready for the trip into the northern continent. Yuffie had argued the need for warmer clothes, but Vincent had won out by saying that it was the warm season up north.  
  
"We'll be fine" Vincent had said. "We only need clothing if we we're to stay a long time, which we aren't. Once we actually get into the crater the raw Mako will keep us warm."  
  
Yuffie watched from her position behind Vincent to the iceberg drifting by on the open sea. Not that cold my frozen butt Yuffie thought bitterly. If this is the warm season, I'd hate to see the cold. Yuffie searched her mind for something new to gripe about and came up with nothing. So she returned to the original subject she was trying to avoid. Did she really love Vincent? Was she just toying with him? Or was this because she didn't know whether or not she wanted children. Vincent was willing to wait. And married couples did have kids. But we aren't married. Dad just tricked us. Sure, maybe, we would have eventually gotten married, but I wanted a choice. It's no fair for Dad to have forced this on me. And who was the jerk who talked him into it. What the hell was going on? Everything was happening in such a way it couldn't happen by chance. It wasn't possible that all this could happen without someone guiding it. Slowly, Yuffie was aware of the fact that Vincent was talking to her. Blinking her eyes, Yuffie stared into the face of a decapitated snowman. Yuffie blinked twice and screamed.  
  
"You Leviathan damned jerk! You Mako sniffing %^*&^! I can't believe you did that you &$%#@ing *&^*@ #@$%#!"  
  
"Yuffie, please. There are children present."  
  
"That's okay with us mister scary man. We all know how to %#$@^ing swear."  
  
"How old are you guys?"  
  
"Seven."  
  
"Let's go to a restaurant. You can make it up to me there."  
  
"I'll be with you shortly. I just need to get something."  
  
"Don't skip out on me."  
  
A short while later.  
  
"Hey Vince! What you got there?"  
  
"Something I don't consider important for a marriage to work."  
  
"You say something?"  
  
Vincent looked over at Yuffie, who now stood several feet away looking into his wallet.  
  
"Something's never change."  
  
"Wow! You're loaded! If I knew you had this much money I would have hooked up with you years ago."  
  
"You're making me feel so happy that you can think of me as a pocketbook."  
  
"Awww, poor widdle Vincy-wincy got his feelings hurt. Shall I kiss and make them all better?"  
  
"Oh please."  
  
"Vincent! Not in public."  
  
"So where's the nearest inn?"  
  
"Stop that. Do I have to be the serious one? You know what'll happen if that's the case."  
  
"We start staking out rich people. Fine let's go."  
  
"Wait! There's something I always wanted to do here."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Follow me and bring your wallet."  
  
"You still have it."  
  
"Then just follow me."  
  
"Do I still have to take you out to a restaurant, or does this make us even?"  
  
"Only if you get one too."  
  
"I can't really do this."  
  
"It's easy. Just follow my lead and don't fall down."  
  
"Shouldn't one of us ride the Chocobo?"  
  
"You aren't getting out of this one. I'll take this one."  
  
Yuffie pulled down an evergreen snowboard with white slashes across the body. She looked until she found a pair of white gloves with a green back that fit her. She was looking for some snow goggles when she had to dragged Vincent back into the sports store by the cape. As punishment, Yuffie had Vincent hold her stuff while she picked his stuff out. She chose a board Vincent couldn't argue with, blood red body with a ragged black edge. Since Vincent didn't need gloves she focused on finding some goggles. A black pair with red lenses were perfect and were right next to a white with green lenses one for her. Marching Vincent up to the counter she made him pay. Once outside Yuffie turned to Vincent.  
  
"There, it wasn't that bad, was it?"  
  
"The worse is yet to come."  
  
"Let's get ready and then we'll hit the slopes."  
  
Yuffie pulled on her gloves and adjusted her glasses. She was looking good. Picking up her board she walked outside of the lodge. Vincent was already there, waiting for her. He offered a weak smile and picked up his board.  
  
"Do we have to do this?"  
  
"Yes. I won't let you miss this for the world."  
  
At the slopes.  
  
"I'm glad you did Yuffie. I would hate myself for missing this."  
  
"Shut the $#%^ up!"  
  
Yuffie was not very good at snowboarding. Then again, she never got too much practice. Vincent had picked up on it fast and was doing well. Yuffie had fallen so many times she had lost count. Now she was cold, wet and miserable. She would make Vincent pay. It didn't matter that she had forced him into this, he would pay. Now she would have to stop by Mr. Holzoff's place to dry off. If she made it there. Behind her a rumble started. Yuffie looked behind her. Near the top of the slope there was a odd shift in the snow. Yuffie thought she could see someone, but wasn't certain.  
  
"Hey Vince! What's that?"  
  
Vincent followed her gesture. He froze in his tracks. Jumping out of his snowboard, he ran to Yuffie and picked her up.  
  
"Hey? What's up?"  
  
"Avalanche!"  
  
"What? Barret's here?"  
  
"The snow-type avalanche."  
  
Vincent jumped onto his board and took off down the slope. Vincent's mind raced. He knew there were many ways to go down the mountain and that might slow the power of the snow by a bit. And even with his head start, Vincent wasn't too sure of their chances. In the end he decided to take the longer route. It was more dangerous to have the avalanche on his tail for longer, but it also meant that there was more ground to cover for the snow to catch up. Leaning as low as her could while carrying Yuffie, Vincent went as fast as he could. At the first break he turned right. He slipped through the forests and turned to the left at the next junction.  
  
"Yuffie!" Vincent yelled to be heard over the avalanche. "How close is it?"  
  
"Too close! Go faster!"  
  
Up ahead was the end of the track. Vincent jumped off the edge and flew through the air. He held Yuffie tightly to protect her from the fall. While he was spinning he saw that they were going to land in a rocky area. Vincent shifted weight and landed first, cushioning the blow for Yuffie. Stars painfully flashed before his eyes before darkness took him.  
  
Yuffie woke up in Vincent's arms. She had fainted before they had landed. Looking around she saw no sign of Vincent. Then she looked down, she was lying on top of him. Yuffie got off Vincent and felt for a pulse, fearing he was dead. No, there was a slow steady beat. He was merely unconscious. Thank Leviathan, Yuffie thought. Let's get you to Mr. Holzoff's cabin. Yuffie picked up Vincent's body, surprised at how little he weighed. Getting her bearings, Yuffie headed towards the huge mountain to the north.  
  
Vincent looked around. He didn't know where he was. There wasn't anything to see. It was all black. Vincent had the feeling that he was floating. A voice spoke.  
  
"Hello Vincent. Welcome inside."  
  
Vincent turned to face the owner of the voice. The person was beyond description. They were too bright to see clearly and didn't have enough substance to be real.  
  
"I am real Vincent. Just as real as you are."  
  
"I'm made up of multiple monsters. Just how real can I be?"  
  
"Real enough to have feelings. As do they."  
  
Vincent felt pulled in one indirect direction. Four sleeping forms could now be seen.  
  
"These can't be."  
  
"Why not? The Galian beast, Death Gigas, Hellmasker and Chaos all have minds to share. This is where they sleep when they are not needed. And so does Order."  
  
"You know of order?"  
  
"I wouldn't be a good guardian if I didn't. He sleeps in a deep, dark place where none may go. These four are bound to him as he is bound to them."  
  
"And what of you? What are you? Why are you a guardian?"  
  
"So many questions. How to answer them? I am a piece of the one you call Jenova. I inhabit your arm, the left one I think."  
  
"How can you be in my arm?" Vincent asked looking at his left arm. "How can I be here and you be there?"  
  
"You, right now, are a avatar of yourself. This is your inner self. Or rather your subconscious. Currently you are unconscious and I wanted to talk to you."  
  
"Talk to me?"  
  
"Yes, but let me finish answering your questions. You can't have all your answers if I never answer the question, can I? I call myself a guardian because that is my function. I am to protect you from whatever danger you face. But you have forced me into a very peculiar position. I should berate you but I understand why you are annoying me so."  
  
"I'm annoying you? What did I do?"  
  
"First was you falling in love with Lucrecia. Don't look surprised, I heard your dreams while you slept. That's where I came in. You were shot and what is the word? I don't quite know. It's like 'heal' except you didn't become better."  
  
"Experimented."  
  
"I think that's the word. You were experimented and I entered your body. I did my best and you survived. I'm proud I did well, as that's my purpose."  
  
"How is that your purpose?"  
  
"Long ago, Jenova was banished from her world. She survived because of me and others like me. I am an artificial nano-sized organism who's sole purpose is the heal the body. I can increase physical durability, emotional stamina and prolong the normal lifespan by a large factor. I pass myself along through the host via reproduction and continue on with the next person."  
  
"So what happened to the people who used Jenova cells? Hojo and Sephiroth became monsters when injected."  
  
"Those two, like Jenova, found a way to manipulate my kind and used them for their own purposes. I am sorry to have helped, albeit unwillingly, with the pain of so many people. Of course, you don't make it any easier. When I had repaired you enough so as you could continue with your life, you stopped. I couldn't stop you even if I wanted to, so I made sure you would be alright, as long as you were uninterrupted."  
  
"Wait, you know about others with Jenova cells?"  
  
"I am connected to everyone who are still alive that posses Jenova cells and can track those who have entered the lifestream."  
  
"Okay. How many people have Jenova cells, right now?"  
  
"Let me just check. Right now there is a sum total of three."  
  
"Three? Who?"  
  
"You, of course, are the first and foremost. I wouldn't be here talking to you if you weren't. The second is your, wife I believe is the term."  
  
"How can she?"  
  
"Reproduction of the host, remember? And she's why I wanted to talk to you. I'm supposed to protect your life. You, it seems, are fixed on protecting her life, even at the cost of your own. So I have to ask if your are willing sacrifice your life to save hers?"  
  
"Of course I am. What kind of stupid question is that?"  
  
"A necessary one. Order will wake up soon and things might become bad for everyone. Things are happening. I can only offer my support. I hope you are willing to take it. And I'm afraid it's time for you to leave."  
  
"Wait! Who was the last person?"  
  
"I don't know. I could tell you if they were alive or dead, but I don't know. Whoever it might be is amazingly enough neither."  
  
"Then it must be Cloud. He's the only person with Jenova cells left."  
  
"Hmm, you may be right, but you may be wrong. I don't honestly know. What I do know is that it's time for you to leave. Goodbye."  
  
Vincent felt himself being pulled beyond his natural dimensions to fit into his smaller physical body. With a coughing hack, Vincent woke up.  
  
Since the next chapter makes it impossible to stop while they're on the Gaia cliffs, I'll just have to leave this chapter as the cliff-hanger. Please Read and Review.  
  
Cas: And I'd like to say I have posted another story. It's the "Worst Insane FF Fanfic Ever!" Read, laugh, cry and burn me in effigy, so long as you review. 


	18. Ch 18 Up, Over And Down The Edge

I'm back! I meant to post all this on friday, but some reason it wouldn't load. Maybe it was because it was Friday the 13th! Mwahahahahaha! Anyone else notice that "Mwahahahahaha" had a total of thirteen letters in it? Creepy coincidence. Things start to pick up after this point so pay attention. I don't own anything related to Final Fantasy. A full list of what I do and do not own will be at the very end of the story. So don't nitpick me about not putting up the copyright and ownership stuff.  
  
Vincent sat up. A small candle burned brightly in a corner. This place was familiar to Vincent. It took a moment before he recognized it as Mr. Holzoff's cabin near the Gaia cliffs. But Mr. Holzoff wasn't to be seen. Neither was Yuffie, which worried him greatly. Remembering his dream, Vincent started to think that the person might have been right. Or maybe it was just a dream. As if response to the thought, his left arm released a pulse of light from under the shield.  
  
"I'll take the hint. Where are you Yuffie?"  
  
"You call Vince?"  
  
Yuffie stepped into the room. She had an apron on and was holding a skillet.  
  
"Good timing, I was just making something to eat."  
  
"What happened? I remember the fall, but nothing after that."  
  
"You were out cold when I woke up. I tried to wake you, but I couldn't. It was too cold just to stay there until you did, so I dragged you to Mr. Holzoff's place. And I just been waiting for you to get up and around since then."  
  
"A few days. Outside the hypothermia, you had managed to really mess up your back. You apparently hit those rocks real hard."  
  
"I couldn't let you be hurt."  
  
"Thanks Vincent. You're so sweet. I don't deserve you."  
  
"I'm the one who doesn't deserve you."  
  
"Stop, you're making me blush."  
  
"But you look so much cuter like that."  
  
"Stop. Dinner will burn if we keep this up."  
  
"And Mr. Hozoff might come in at any second."  
  
Yuffie looked down at the floor.  
  
"No, he won't."  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"While I was bringing you in, I saw a gravestone outside."  
  
"So he's dead. May he return to the planet in peace."  
  
"Amen. Let's get something to eat."  
  
In a little while, Yuffie had managed to make a small hot dinner for the both of them.  
  
"This is good. Where'd you get everything?"  
  
"A lot of it was in the pantries. It's kinda strange that for such a remote place, its well-stocked with food."  
  
"And this meat is wonderful. Where'd you learn to cook?"  
  
"I had to take a part-time job with a chef for a while."  
  
"Steal anything from him?"  
  
"I resent that. I took nothing but what I earned."  
  
"So he watched you like a hawk."  
  
"And how."  
  
"So where did you get the meat? I didn't see a meat locker around here."  
  
"There isn't a meat locker."  
  
"Look Yuffie, I don't quite know where this is going, but tell me where you got this meat."  
  
"Outside."  
  
"Outside? Where outside?"  
  
"Just around outside." said Yuffie, looking around.  
  
"Wait, don't tell me. You didn't dig up? I said I was enjoying that."  
  
Yuffie burst into peals of laughter.  
  
"You should see the look on your face! It's rabbit. A couple of Jumpings were hopping around outside the other day and I got 'em."  
  
"I'll get you back for that."  
  
"How? You couldn't pull a prank if your life depended on it."  
  
"How about this. While I was asleep, someone talked to me."  
  
"Of course someone did. I was bored, carrying you around. It helped to talk."  
  
"No, I mean someone else. Someone in my head."  
  
"Hearing voices, not a good sign."  
  
"They told me three people had Jenova cells in them. There was me, Cloud and you."  
  
"You were probably dreaming. I couldn't have Jenova cells."  
  
"You could. Jenova cells infect every part of the body. I mean every part."  
  
"Please, in the name of Leviathan, tell me you're joking."  
  
"Here's the scary part, I'm not."  
  
"This is worse then being pregnant! What'll I tell my dad? I'll become some freakish zombie bent on eating human flesh! I'm too young to be an undead zombie!"  
  
"Yuffie! It's not like that. You're fine. It said it was a guardian of sorts. It just wants to help it's host, not control them. Relax. Would I lie to you?"  
  
"You're gonna kill me someday with surprises like that. What else should I know about? You're gonna turn into another monster or something?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, I am."  
  
*Thud*  
  
"This is like our wedding night all over again."  
  
Yuffie woke up with a wet cloth on her head. Moving it aside, she saw Vincent bending over her. Yuffie's memory returned and she started to strangle Vincent.  
  
"You had better be kidding." Yuffie said after she let him go.  
  
"And if I'm not?"  
  
"Well, I, um, I'll think of something."  
  
"I'm not kidding. Baxent said I'll transform into something he called Order. Its some creature born from everything else inside me."  
  
"So you'll just gain another limit, right? Nothing to worry about."  
  
"Baxent said it will either be expelled from my body or just take over me."  
  
"Vincent, look at me. Look me in the eyes. Tell me you're not joking. If you're messing with me I'll never forgive you. I'll just leave right now. Are you messing with me?"  
  
"No, I'm telling the truth."  
  
"Good, I'd hate to go out there. It's cold. But why didn't you tell me? You should have told me. I'm your wife dammit!"  
  
"I didn't want you to worry."  
  
"Now I'll worry double-time to make up for not knowing sooner. Don't worry about me. It's you who has the big problem."  
  
"Thanks Yuffie. I think."  
  
Later.  
  
"You sure you're your up to this?"  
  
"Don't worry, I'll be fine. I'll take care of Order in due time."  
  
"And I'll be there to help. Here Chocobo! Come out, come out wherever you are! I said come here!"  
  
The Chocobo jumped out from a little nest it had dug into the snow. It bounded over and chirped merrily. Yuffie wiped the snow from her face and grimaced. Vincent laughed quietly until Yuffie gave him a death stare. Climbing aboard the Chocobo, Vincent and Yuffie rode up the tall frozen cliffs.  
  
A while later.  
  
"Do we have to do this to every Malboro you see?"  
  
"Yes! Do not question the wisdom of Yuffie the Vengeful! Die you bastard, die!"  
  
Vincent leaned against the Chocobo. The Chocobo gave Vincent a stare that asked 'is she alright?' Vincent shook his head. This was the third stop this hour, and it had only been fifteen minutes into this hour. The last few hours had resulted in the sum total of 43 dead Malboros. Not that Vincent minded the Malboros. It was just that it was taking a long time for Yuffie to indulge her revenge against the species.  
  
"Hey Vincent? Gonna help me or what?"  
  
"No, you seem to be torturing it fine enough on your own."  
  
"Come on! It's fun!"  
  
"I'll pass."  
  
Yuffie continued to slowly kill the creature for the next five minutes. When Yuffie finished, she wiped her Conformer off in the few remaining patches of clean snow and happily skipped back to the Chocobo.  
  
"Are we ready to go, your highness?"  
  
"Yes we are knave. There's another Malboro! Die!"  
  
Vincent wasn't going to stand for another round of this. Yuffie might run out of snow to clean her weapon with and might decide that his cloak was a good substitute. Grabbing Yuffie across her waist, Vincent picked her up and jumped onto the Chocobo.  
  
"I was enjoying myself."  
  
"We are not going to stop until we reach the caverns, understood?" Vincent said in his most chilling tones.  
  
"Understood."  
  
The Chocobo climbed it's way up the cliffs. Since the terrain was unpredictable and rocky, Yuffie found a way to occupy herself. Taking deep breaths of the cold mountain air, Yuffie fought off the urge to throw up. The air helped and Yuffie soon was merely fighting to settle her stomach. At long last, too long for Yuffie's taste, they reached the top. The view was startling. The crater was green with vegetation. The air was no longer freezing cold, but it wasn't warm to say the least either. Riding down into the crater, Yuffie smelled the perfume of a thousand different flowers in bloom. The entrance to the caverns were devoid of plants. Nothing grew around its rim.  
  
"Pretty unsettling. A few years ago this place was dead, but now. It's so beautiful. I wish I could stay here forever."  
  
"We could."  
  
"I doubt it, all the monsters would make it impossible."  
  
"I don't think fighting is a huge problem here. Listen, there are some song birds singing."  
  
"Good beat. But why's that a problem?"  
  
"Birds don't sing if there's monsters around. And song birds stay a long ways away from dangerous places. Plus look at the ground around here. No tracks. It's as if all the monsters are gone."  
  
"This is scaring me. This is the most dangerous place in the world, but nothings happening."  
  
"Let's go down. We're sure to find some sign of Cloud."  
  
Yuffie and Vincent walked deep into the planet's surface. It was eerily quiet. Nothing alive was down there. The only sounds that could be heard were the footsteps of the two and the maddening drip-drop of water from somewhere. Deeper and deeper they went, neither daring to make a sound. Soon they were close to the end of the road. Yuffie, who was particularly disturbed by the quiet, suddenly stopped.  
  
"God damn it! If there are any monsters out there, just attack! You had better be here Cloud or I'll beat your spiky head into the ground! Where are you?"  
  
Vincent jumped at the sudden noise. The echoes reverberated Yuffie's voice a thousand times over and over again.  
  
"Did you have to do that? I could have died from shock."  
  
"I couldn't take it anymore. It just got to me."  
  
"You could have warned me about it."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
From the distance, a new voice called out.  
  
"I'm down here! No need to shout! It's only me in this place."  
  
If Vincent wasn't surprised before, he was now. Vincent took a minute to catch up with his heart, which was going a mile a minute. Yuffie was speechless and currently gasping for air. When they both recovered, they both silently agreed to beat the hell out of Cloud for that. Stepping through the archway that served as the entrance to the lowermost part of the cavern, Vincent and Yuffie prepared themselves for what ever lay on the other side.  
  
What you think of that, eh? Things are getting interesting. Stick around. And do please do review. Maybe not this chapter, maybe not the next, but soon, probably towards the end. 


	19. Ch 19 A Friendly Chat In The Abyss

All questions are answered in this chapter*. All mysteries are solved*. The entire story will come to an end here and now*. Why the hell are you still reading this? Get on with the story! (See note at end for *)  
  
At the very bottom of the crater, where the opening to the lifestream once was, there was nothing really left. On one side there was a small pond of Mako, but the rest of the floor was covered in loose rubble. Oddly enough, the floor was relatively straight, not what would be expected of rubble that collapsed from higher up. At the other side, across from the pond, there was a large sigil. It was a circle about twenty feet across, around the edges were some kind of ancient script, perhaps Cetra. A man sat in the middle, his face and body covered in a large black cloak. At his feet sat Cloud's Ultima weapon. Perhaps sensing someone, the man stood up and faced them. He pulled back his cloak to reveal someone else. It wasn't Cloud. The man was just as tall as Cloud, but he had dark hair pulled into a ponytail. And he didn't have Mako eyes, although they were blue as sapphire. he held up a gauntleted hand in greeting.  
  
"Hello!"  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Well, my name is Casamaw Nakam. But I prefer if people call me Cas."  
  
"What are you doing down here?"  
  
"Waiting. Perchance might you two be Yuffie Kisaragi Valentine and Vincent Valentine?"  
  
"How did you know that? No one outside of Wutai should know that!"  
  
"I met with your father a while back. He didn't like the idea, but I convinced him in the end."  
  
"It was you?! I'll kill you! Bloodfest!"  
  
Yuffie stormed towards the man. Pulling out her Conformer, she leapt to strike the first blow. The man pulled a ebony rod from his cloak and blocked the attack. Throwing Yuffie back, the man walked out of the sigil.  
  
"I suggest you stop now Miss Yuffie. I don't want to things to get out of hand. And neither do you. If that sigil is broken, Cloud is dead. Relax."  
  
Yuffie lowered her weapon.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
Vincent walked down the broken rocks so he could stand by Yuffie.  
  
"I did say I was Cas."  
  
"What are you doing here? Why do you have Cloud's sword?"  
  
"I thought I answered the first one. I was waiting for you two to show up. The ritual isn't finished yet. And Cloud left it here. He didn't need it anymore. In fact, it was needed for the ritual."  
  
"How did you know about the ritual? What the hell is going on here?"  
  
"I think I should start at the begining."  
  
"Damn straight!"  
  
"Hush Yuffie."  
  
"Don't tell me to hush."  
  
"Couples fighting are so cute."  
  
You stay out of this!"  
  
"If you let me tell my story, you'll see I can't very well 'stay out of this.' I met Cloud about five years ago. I was visiting the Corral Valley and had stopped by in the Ancient City. Cloud was in a large building near the middle of the city. We talked and I found out what he was up to. He told me that he had received a vision from the planet and was trying to resurrect Aeris. I thought it was really moving, so I decided to help Cloud out. I study the Cetra and have learned a lot of their mortal knowledge. That, combined with some tidbits of wisdom Cloud gleamed from being doused in the lifestream, we came up with a plan. I had learned of a ritual to summon beings from the planet. The process required a few particular items. Like all summoning materia and a piece of clear materia. Cloud had both. Well, almost both. He had most of the summon materia and his Ultima weapon was made of clear materia. Clear materia is materia that hasn't been affixed with any special properties. It doesn't even resonate with the lifestream. But once the right ritual has been cast, it can become powerful materia. Most of it was used in the creation of the Black materia. But enough was left for this little project."  
  
"Which was?"  
  
"I'll get to that. Anyway, Cloud had most of the materia. All except Leviathan. He decided to go and look for you Yuffie, seeing as you were a thief and were most likely to have taken it. I never heard such swearing before. Most of the monsters around here fled, probably thought another Weapon was waking up down here. So he tried to track you down for a bit. He gave up and, following my suggestion, sent a letter to you Vincent. He left his diaries behind before coming back here. I had stayed behind to set things up for him. The sigil took a month to finish. Then I had to bless the area to ward away any monsters that might still be here. But in time, everything was ready to go. It was now a matter of waiting for Yuffie to come here with the Leviathan materia. But I had to go somewhere and check on a few things. Before I left, I taught Cloud what to do, just in case I wasn't here when you two got here. Then Cloud made a mistake. Without the Leviathan in place, the ritual was incomplete. While it didn't fail, it also didn't succeed. Cloud became trapped in the spell, unable to get out or finish. When I came back, there was nothing I could do but wait. I traveled to every place I could, trying to find either one of you, but to no avail. It wasn't until I was passing through Costa del Sol, did I hear about two yahoos who were knocked out of town by a tsunami from a giant snake. I checked Cloud's place and found that the journal was gone. I called and made a few inquiries at the WDO headquarters in Kalm and found out that Vincent Valentine had requested a leave of absence. Taking that to heart I made to follow you. But as I was following you I was struck by a vision. I traveled to Wutai and convinced your father to marry you two. Don't blame me for what happened. I was just the messenger. Someone told me to do it."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"I have my suspicions on who asked me, but I shall keep that to myself. Back to the story, I returned to Gold Saucer and I got recruited by Dio to deliver the message and, later on, the second part of Cloud's journal."  
  
"I thought you looked familiar. You were the guy who gave it to me. But what about the tip?"  
  
"I explained that. I had stopped by Gold Saucer at the same time as you and your friends. I didn't have enough money for a good tip and had to wait to see you again to make up for it."  
  
"If you were at Gold Saucer when we were there to get Cloud's journal, why didn't you just stop us and send us here?"  
  
"Because I wasn't allowed to interfere. If I had stopped you from going to Wutai, I would have nullified my earlier efforts. And if I'm right, it was the least I could do."  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"I'm saying that I think someone, or some ones, used the materia I got from Cloud, to transmit information to me from the lifestream itself."  
  
"Who could do that?"  
  
"Aeris! She could do that, couldn't she?"  
  
"I think you're right Yuffie. That's along the same lines as I was thinking. I don't think Aeris fully entered the lifestream. I think she might have been guiding things from behind the scenes, somewhere where Sephiroth couldn't find her. But this is all circumstantial. So I followed you two around. Around Nibelheim, I felt it important to make sure Vincent knew about Baxent, so I sneaked ahead and manipulated the owner of the inn. I figured you Vincent would suggest the mansion and I was right. I manipulated a few monsters to attacking you and hoped that Baxent would let you two downstairs. Seems you knew how to get in without his help."  
  
"What if you were wrong? What would you have done then?"  
  
"Just make the monsters disappear and call Baxent with my cell phone. I had to ask him about the Ultima weapon once Cloud was gone. I mostly left you two alone after that, but at Icicle Inn, my Ice materia was activated. It wasn't the first time this had happened. Some of the materia went off at Gold Saucer and started a storm. This time they set off that avalanche. Sorry about all this, but I'm sure there's a reason, even if I don't get it. And I should. I know a lot of stuff, but this is beyond me. And that brings us to this point now. Now Yuffie, could I please have the Leviathan materia. I'd like to finish this. Five years is a long time to wait for anything."  
  
Yuffie searched through her possessions looking for the materia. Cas watched anxiously.  
  
"Well? Do you have it?"  
  
"I can't find it. maybe it was knocked off in the avalanche, which might I remind you that you started!"  
  
"I didn't start it. Someone used the materia and oww!"  
  
While Cas was talking, Yuffie had flicked the Leviathan materia she had hidden in her hands at his forehead. Cas picked it up and walked to the sigil, muttering under his breath.  
  
"That'll teach ya!"  
  
"You didn't need to do that Yuffie."  
  
"He deserved it. Yo Cas! What now?"  
  
"I finish the ritual. I can't leave the sigil for the next day and I can't be disturbed until I'm done. So I need you two to make sure nothing enters the sigil until I say so."  
  
"So what happens after that?"  
  
"I don't know. A happy ending I hope."  
  
*Note: All answers and mysteries will not actually be solved. And there are several more chapters to go. If you went to the bottom of the chapter first,without reading the chapter first, what the hell were you thinking? You read the story first before the fine print at the end or its not funny. 


	20. Ch 20 Mechanisms Of Fate

Sorry about the last chapter. I ate too much raw sugar. I think I'm diabetic now. I'm better now though. I drank twenty liters of soda, so that should balance things out, right? No, I did not drink it all at once. That be just plain stupid. Cas is my friend and, consequently, owns himself. Kinda odd is that he has a deed. Bought it off Ebay he said. I don't own Ebay.  
  
"So, can you talk while you're in the whatever?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm concentrating my energies onto the sword and the materia. Just as you would when normally using materia."  
  
"Could you explain the process? Cloud was a little vague."  
  
"As long as you don't interrupt."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Hey Vince! You want to hear this?"  
  
Yuffie looked to where Vincent was sitting, right on the edge of the Mako pond. He didn't respond. Yuffie walked over and sat down beside him. Vincent had a odd look on his face, like he was seriously considering taking a swim in the Mako.  
  
"Earth to Vincent. Anyone home?"  
  
"Hmm? Sorry, things on my mind."  
  
"It's Order isn't it?"  
  
"What else could it be? I'm worrying about what it might do. And whether or not I can stop it."  
  
"Of course you can. You can just shoot it between it's eyes, BAM! You're making a mountain out of a molehill. You and me, it'll be dead in no time."  
  
"I think not Yuffie. Even the two of you couldn't defeat Order."  
  
"What do you know Cas? You're just being pessimistic."  
  
"Actually I'm being optimistic. Order isn't just the fusion of Vincent's limits. It's the creation of a Weapon."  
  
"Weapon? Like Diamond or Ruby?"  
  
"Round about. Except unlike the more normal Weapons, this one has full intelligence and supreme healing powers."  
  
"We've fought bad guys that could heal themselves before. If you didn't notice, they're not around anymore."  
  
"I'm not arguing that. I'm saying that Order has the combined healing power of four creatures and Jenova. That's fairly impressive. Just imagine for a moment, what would have happened if Ultima Weapon was capable of casting Regen on itself, or worse yet, it always had Regen active. It would be almost unstoppable. Order is somewhat like that."  
  
"How do you know so much?"  
  
"I hacked Baxent's files. I was bored and I wanted to know what was up with you. It would have been a bit of a hassle to ask and ignorance is bliss."  
  
"I don't know if I should hate you for who you are or go back to hating you for what you've done."  
  
"But either way, you hate me. I would prefer the former, since I'm more likeable if you know why I do things."  
  
"So why do you do anything? Like pissing me off."  
  
"Because I try to bring about happy endings. Unless I'm drunk or I'm in a particularly bad mood. People hate me then and for good reason."  
  
"You gonna tell us what the hell you're doing anytime soon?"  
  
"Sure, if only to hear myself talk. As I told Cloud, it's possible to summon anyone from the lifestream, so long as they never truly entered it."  
  
"What's that mean."  
  
"I mean if they retain their personality and consciousness. The lifestream is the return of all life to it's source and then return to another state of existence. For the best example, think of reincarnation. Cloud believed, as do I, that Aeris had not returned to the normal flow. More that she stayed in limbo, trying to help everyone, much like what Sephiroth did. There is great knowledge to be had at that junction point. All wisdom is collected there. Old is compared to new, strength is melded with weakness, becoming the best it can be as a whole. But I digress. The process is just like using summoning materia, except a little more effort is needed. By placing the eighteen needed materia into the clear materia, you then just need to focus on what, or who, you wish to summon. The basic principle is used when making any other type of materia. It's just that summoning materia is hard since you're calling forth an entity to do your bidding."  
  
"Eighteen? There's only sixteen summons, not including the master summon. How'd you come to eighteen?"  
  
"The final piece needed. That's why Cloud went to the Ancient city. He needed the Holy materia."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"The Holy materia is just as vital as the master summon materia. The master summon binds the other summon materia together. The Holy materia puts a connection to the lifestream, which is key to the whole operation. If the lifestream accepts the ritual, a new materia will be born, at the expense of the other materia."  
  
"You mean I lose my Leviathan?"  
  
"No. The mastered materia will be reborn anew. The only loss would be the master summon materia."  
  
"This is too much. I'm taking a nap."  
  
Yuffie wandered over to the makeshift tent she and Vincent shared. Soon, gentle snores could be heard. Vincent smiled to himself. He wondered if he would ever get used to it.  
  
"Thinking happy thoughts there Vincent?"  
  
"Are you psychic or something?"  
  
"No, I can see a haze coming off your body. It's what I associate with happiness."  
  
"Another message from the lifestream?"  
  
"No, just having fun. How do you feel? As a whole?"  
  
"Anxious, I think. I really am worried that Yuffie could get hurt. I don't want anything to happen to her."  
  
"Did you know that most males will fight to the death to protect what they deem is theirs?"  
  
"Is that a pointed remark?"  
  
"Only in conjunction to what's next. They also lose hope when they can't protect what's theirs. You know about that, don't you? Cloud didn't lose hope, he got stronger from it. You need to do the same."  
  
"And you know how?"  
  
"You, Cloud, Hojo, Lucrecia, Sephiroth. You all were injected with Jenova cells. Lucrecia only benefited from the passive effects until she lost her mind. I heard about it. Tough break. You have my pity."  
  
"I don't want it."  
  
"You're getting it anyway. Hojo used the Jenova cells for a power boost, completely negating their healing effects. Sephiroth was the shining example. He became the most powerful warrior in his time. But he had one fatal weakness. He didn't have any weaknesses. His combat style left almost no room for a counterattack. He could hold off an entire battalion by himself with minimal injuries. And he couldn't be bribed, seduced or anything. So what happened? Fate threw a monkey wrench into his works and he couldn't handle it. Having never had a mother before and his father figure was considerably lacking, Sephiroth snapped and clung to the closest mother figure he could. I feel sorry for him and I hope he can be reborn. Maybe all this is fate's way of making it up for him."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Oh sorry. My mind must have wandered. I was just babbling. Anyway, what about Cloud? His mind didn't really snap. Physical trauma did that. Add on the Mako poisoning of being stuck in a tube for the better part of five years and I'd say anyone wouldn't be at their best. Cloud could only hang on with a lie. But he hung on, that's what counted. Hope is a double-edged sword. It's both the sharpest blade and the dullest tool. But it never goes away and anyone trying to manipulate hope can never be sure which side is the sharp side. And you. You may not know it Vincent, but you have extraordinary power inside you. You just need to let it out."  
  
"I think that's my problem. Order is trying to get out."  
  
"Not what I meant. Did you know that Aeris, in the course of things, was a fairly powerful Ancient?"  
  
"Wouldn't know. She was the last."  
  
"Yes, that's true. I'm saying that she was untrained in how to use her power. If she were to come back now, after gaining near infinite wisdom, she would be a force to be reckoned with. Cloud too."  
  
"Where is Cloud? You said he started the ritual before Leviathan was here. What happened?"  
  
"I don't honestly know. I think that Cloud's spirit has become trapped in limbo, unable to escape. It might seem like torture, but I think he's alright. He's probably with Aeris right now. Who knows? We'll find out when this is all over."  
  
"You make it sound like you don't really know what will happen."  
  
"I don't. I wasn't around when this sort of thing was still done. I'm working off word of mouth. The records themselves didn't say how this was done. Mostly it was done by clans who stayed in one spot until the materia naturally grew and matured."  
  
"How long did it take?"  
  
"The Knights of the Round there was left unfinished because of the Jenova disaster. You think that anyone would purposely leave anything at thirteen? Of course, maybe it was finished. Twelve knights and a leader not counted with the rest, its possible. As far as I can tell, it was probably ready to be used at least seven hundred years ago. That extra time gave it a real power boost."  
  
"So how long should this take?"  
  
"Right now it should be ready in about four hours. A lot of the work has already been done. The materia has had plenty of time to mature. Plus the Ancients were sticklers for just letting things happen at their own pace. And more importantly, I am pouring a lot of my own energy into this. In reality, this should take about three years at a more measured pace."  
  
"Just out of curiosity, how long would it take if I did it?"  
  
"Longer than your extended life could allow."  
  
"..."  
  
"Don't be grim about it. I just have a talent for these kinds of things."  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"So, what would I be capable of doing?"  
  
"With what?"  
  
"If I let it out."  
  
"Oh that. Well, you wouldn't be as strong as Cloud or Sephiroth. Of course they used swords which rely on physical strength. Nor as powerful as Aeris, considering she's an Ancient and all. I'd say you'd be a force in your own right. Even compared the Cloud, Sephiroth and Aeris, I'd still wouldn't like to face you in combat."  
  
"And what of Yuffie? I had a dream. A voice told me she has Jenova cells in her. What'll happen to her?"  
  
"Did she become infected several years ago, or recent?"  
  
"Recent."  
  
"So she did have a good time."  
  
"Leave our personal life out of it and answer my question."  
  
"Eventually she would change. I don't know if she'll live as long as you will, but then again, she is younger then you so it might balance out. She will become stronger, faster, etc. of course. Otherwise, I don't see how she can change. She might develop new abilities or discover a wealth of knowledge. But it's all circumstantial. Jenova cells interact with the lifestream in such a way that can only be considered unique. Now perhaps Yuffie would like to join in this conversation before her ears burn off."  
  
"How'd you know I was awake?"  
  
"You weren't snoring."  
  
"Jerk! (blows raspberry)"  
  
Several hours pass.  
  
"Hey Vince?"  
  
"Yes Yuffie?"  
  
"Whatever happens, I'll always love you."  
  
"Thanks Yuffie, I'll always love you too. Why all the mushy stuff?"  
  
"Order."  
  
"I know. I'm worried about it too. I feel sick just thinking about it."  
  
"I'm sorry I can't help. I wish there was something I could do to help."  
  
"You just being here is more than enough."  
  
"Vincent."  
  
"I love you Yuffie."  
  
"I know. But man, you really don't look good. You're looking paler than usual. Want something to eat?"  
  
"Yes, I think that might help. You're too good for me Yuffie."  
  
"I'm too good for anyone. Relax, it'll be over soon."  
  
"Over? Yes, yes it will."  
  
Yuffie picked herself up and walked to the supplies. Yuffie looked for something to eat and settled on a candy bar she had hidden away for an emergency.  
  
"I got something for you Vince. You better eat it, 'cause I was saving it. Vincent? What's wrong?"  
  
Vincent's body was wracked with pain. It seemed like every cell in his body was on fire. Vincent slowly lost the battle to remain conscious. Dimly, Vincent was aware of Yuffie crying out to him. She was trying to wake him up, but to no avail. It was time for Order to come.  
  
Dum dum dum! The end is coming like the conclusion of a story. What will happen? Will Vincent die, again? Will Yuffie become a widow? Which one of these eligible bachelors will date our lovely bachelorette? What the hell am I babbling about? To find out, go to the next page. 


	21. Ch 21 What Does Your Horoscope Say?

If you can't tell, this isn't Vincent's day. And Yuffie's doesn't seem to be all that much better.  
  
Yuffie stared at Vincent's convulsing body. There was nothing she could do. Order was coming. Yuffie was struck by the fear of losing Vincent forever. Yuffie cried and beat on Vincent's chest.  
  
"Wake up! Vincent wake up! Don't leave me alone! Don't go away! I need you. I want to stay with you. No matter what. Vincent! If you love me you'll wake up right now! Son of a bitch! Wake up!"  
  
Vincent listened to Yuffie scream at him, but could do nothing. Already Order was leaving him. Soon it would manifest itself outside of Vincent. It would probably kill Yuffie. That thought stuck with Vincent. He wanted to protect Yuffie, but he couldn't move. Somewhere inside him a voice spoke. It was a sensible voice, a voice that defeats any argument you try to use against it. A voice that drained resistance and willpower. The voice of Order.  
  
"Hello Vincent."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I'm your friend Vincent. I want to help you. Just relax. You just want to go to sleep."  
  
"Can't. Gotta help Yuffie."  
  
"Don't worry. I'll take good care of her. Just relax. You can sleep the rest of your life away. Then you can join Lucrecia. You can be happy."  
  
"I'm happy now. I got Yuffie."  
  
"You only think you're happy. I'll make you real happy."  
  
"What do you want? What are you?"  
  
"I'm Order. I want to bring peace and justice to the world. But I need you to sleep."  
  
"Why do you need me asleep? What does that have to do with peace?"  
  
"You're evil Vincent. If you sleep, the whole world's problems go away. I'll bring peace and happiness."  
  
"How can you do that? If I'm evil, then anything that comes from me is evil."  
  
"Too true Vincent. I am what you call evil. I want to bring peace by destroying everything. That is true order. Nothing happening. No malice, no murder, no more death. All I need to get out is for you to sleep."  
  
"I can't let you."  
  
"It's not like you have a choice here. Either you resist and I get out, or you sleep and I get out. Even if you could wake up, there's nothing you, Yuffie or that other guy could do about it. Sleep."  
  
The pain faded as Vincent slowly fell asleep. Vincent would have gone completely to sleep if it wasn't for two things. First was his love of Yuffie, and second was a small part of him that would not let him sleep.  
  
Yuffie pulled herself away from Vincent and closer to the sigil where Cas sat in meditation. Vincent's body started to pulse and bulge. He seemed to change shape without growing larger or smaller. Suddenly there was a sickening ripping sound. Blood poured from Vincent as something made it's way out. Yuffie cringed, unwilling to see what had happened to Vincent, but unable to not look. She moved slowly around Vincent until she could see on the other side. There was no horrible mess, much to Yuffie's relief, but there was something that shouldn't of been there. Covered in blood, barely bigger than a baby, were four monsters. Not just any monsters, they were all of Vincent's limits. As if sensing they were being watched, the four tiny creatures looked, as one, at Yuffie and smiled evilly. One by one, the monsters crawled to each other. As they touched, their bodies melded together, melting and reforming. Soon they became a slimy ball. That ball formed into a human-shaped monster. It stared at Yuffie with bloody orange eyes and gnashed it's sharp teeth. Flexing it's muscles, it sprouted black-feathered wings that clashed with it's pale skin and huge ivory claws. It just stood there, staring at Yuffie with it's glowing orange eyes, as if gauging her reaction.  
  
"Vincent?"  
  
Vincent stirred. Whose there he thought.  
  
"It's me Vincent. Remember me?"  
  
"I think so. You talked to me on the snowfield, in my head."  
  
"I'm glad you remember. Vincent I need your help and so does Yuffie. She's in danger."  
  
"Can't move."  
  
"I know, I wish I could help, but I can't. Listen, Order has to be stopped. You can do it."  
  
"How can I do anything. I can't transform anymore. I lost my greatest strength."  
  
"I'm hurt. I'm part of you too. And I want to help you. I know you heard this from Order but let me out, please."  
  
"Why? You could be a sick joke from Order."  
  
"I know. I won't make you do it. I just want to help. I can't force you but I think you should visit someplace first."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"The lifestream."  
  
Vincent suddenly felt himself being pulled out from nowhere and dragged into some other nowhere.  
  
The new monster looked around. Slowly it walked over to where Cas was kneeling in meditation. It stopped right outside the huge sigil and looked at the materia. Yuffie unfroze from her terror. Picking up her Conformer, Yuffie threw it at the creature. It hit it in it's upper back and stuck there.  
  
"Yes! Take that you bastard!"  
  
It looked at Yuffie then at the weapon in it's back. Reaching behind itself, it pulled it out, ripping a huge gash in it's back. Mimicking Yuffie, it threw it back. Yuffie dodged out of the way. Her weapon embedded itself into the cavern walls. Pulling it out, Yuffie ran to the creature.  
  
"Doom of The Living!"  
  
Yuffie danced and slashed around the monster. It just stood there, taking each blow in turn. Tiring of being hit, it knocked the Conformer out of Yuffie's hands and threw Yuffie far into the solid rock wall. Yuffie slid to the ground.  
  
"Why does this keep happening to me?"  
  
Order floated gently to where the battered Yuffie lay. Crouching down, Order looked over Yuffie.  
  
"Soul Purification."  
  
Order touched the middle of Yuffie's chest with it's right arm. Where he touched her, a light shone out. Moving his hand away, Order pulled the light with him. Standing up, Order watched the light dance around his hand. In one swift movement, he crushed it.  
  
Vincent stirred slightly. He was in a dark place, all alone. Then, a warm feeling stole over him like a gentle breeze. Turning around, Vincent watched in amazement as Mako drifted around him. Voices whispered to him from somewhere. They made no sense. But slowly, two of them made their voices known. They said the same thing, in the same voice and, when Vincent looked closely enough, the same face.  
  
"Vincent, wake up!"  
  
Vincent shot up. Shaking his head, he looked around. His eyes settled on the crumpled form of Yuffie.  
  
"Oh no, Yuffie."  
  
"So, you are awake." Order said quietly. "I knew you could not stay asleep with her gone. The lifestream is such a troubling problem. It will always obey when you command it's power to kill, but it always tries to protect lives. Such a wasted effort. There is more power in death than life."  
  
"You killed Yuffie." Vincent's voice was dead.  
  
"So you say. I say I sent her to the lifestream. That's the difference of opinion that I wish to get rid of."  
  
Vincent stumbled to Yuffie. He fell beside her and put his arms around her. There was no heartbeat, no pulse, no breathing. Yuffie Kisaragi Valentine, was dead. Vincent kissed Yuffie for the last time and gently put her down. In his mind, Vincent called out. Where are you?  
  
"Right here, where I've always been."  
  
"I don't care what happens now. Take him out. For Yuffie."  
  
"I was waiting for that. I'll do you one better. I'll give you my power so that you might do it."  
  
Vincent turned to Order and held out his left arm. The shield exploded, leaving his arm completely bare. His angelic left arm started to glow brighter until it was unbearable to look at. Order shielded his eyes to protect himself from the glare. When the light faded, Order glanced towards where Vincent had last stood. It was Vincent, but it wasn't Vincent. Gone were his cape and bandanna. His black hair had turned a brilliant platinum. His body was more graceful and his skin was covered in patches of snowy feathers. His eyes had inverted from their normal glowing red to a deep emerald. Two pure white metal-looking wings shot out from his back and draped over Vincent like a cloak. The new Vincent looked around. His eyes settled on Yuffie. Kneeling down to her side, Vincent held out his hand. From the Mako pond, a small ball rose from the glowing depths. It shot across the room and came to a rest hovering over Vincent's left hand. Vincent pressed the ball against Yuffie's chest and spoke in a clear voice.  
  
"Arise Yuffie Valentine. And be restored in all your glory, past, present and future."  
  
The Mako absorbed itself into Yuffie's body and disappeared. A moment passed. Then, Yuffie let out a hard cough, trying to get air into her lungs. Vincent stood up and moved to face Order.  
  
Order looked as if he was ready to bite someone's head off, but just shrugged it off.  
  
"Feh, I can kill her at anytime I choose. What difference does it make if I have to do it again? You I think, can't do that again anytime soon."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Oh, someone's upset. Maybe I should kill her again."  
  
"You so much as come within a thousand miles of her, I'll kill you."  
  
"Isn't that a little late? Pitiful mortal fool."  
  
"That's the idea Order. I'm going to make sure you die."  
  
"This almost might be considered amusing if it wasn't so sad to listen to."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Arrogant mortal. Prepare to die!"  
  
Order charged towards Vincent, claws outstretched. Vincent floated/slid under Order. With a quick jump, Vincent kicked Order in the back, neatly sending him into the cavern wall. Order picked itself up. With a roar, Order ripped a huge rock from the wall and threw it at Vincent. Vincent gestured to his right and the rock followed. Order was getting angry now. He moved in on Vincent, like a wolf watching for a sign of weakness. Unable to find one, Order charged again. Vincent jumped over Order's head and kicked him again, sending him into another wall. Roaring with anger, Order cast it's gaze about to find something to take Vincent down. It's eyes landed on Yuffie.  
  
Yuffie couldn't believe it. First she was here, then she was in the lifestream, and now she was back again. On top of that Vincent had turned into an angel! As Yuffie watched Vincent lead Order around be the nose, she was struck by deja vu. Vincent, as he looked now, was a near perfect match to Sephiroth, leaving Yuffie to wonder if Hojo really was Sephiroth's father. While that brought a sense of jealousy to her, there were more important feelings present. Yuffie was about to yell support to Vincent, when Order looked at her. A sense of pure terror shot over her. Yuffie didn't want to die again. Once was enough for anyone. Yuffie decided that maybe running a bit further away from the battle was a good idea. Problem was, was that Order was bringing the battle to her. Order lunged, ready to decapitate Yuffie with one fell swoop. But Vincent blocked his attack with his body.  
  
Vincent cursed to himself silently. Bloody bastard wanted it to end up like this Vincent thought while he grappled with much stronger Order. He couldn't fight me head on so he forced my hand. Vincent continued to struggle before he opened his wings, slapping Order in the face. Using his momentary distraction, Vincent twisted Order's grip and grabbed its arms. Putting his foot on it stomach, Vincent arched his back and kicked Order off of him. While surprised, Order wasn't that surprised. Stretching it's wings, Order stopped it's fall and flew back around at Vincent.  
  
Yuffie was trying to remain hidden but wasn't having much luck. Vincent and Order were engaged in a aerial dogfight and were moving around quite a lot. And whenever Order spotted her, it would dive at her. Vincent so far had manage to keep it at bay, but for how long? Vincent was putting up a great fight, but with each assault on Yuffie, he had to expend more and more energy trying to protect her. And since Order was showing no signs of slowing down, it looked like a losing battle to her. That's one thing I'm not going to let happen, Yuffie thought grimly. Picking herself up, Yuffie started to yell at the top of her lungs.  
  
"Hey you! The butt ugly demon! Come here and get your ass kicked to hell and back! You're pathetic! I've seen deadlier squirrels than you!"  
  
Order stopped in mid-flight.  
  
"Huh? It seems the wench wants to die. I can't say no to a final request."  
  
"Yuffie? What the hell are you doing?"  
  
"Taking care of business Vince. Come on ya unholy piece of shit!"  
  
As Order came in, Yuffie braced herself. There is no way I'm gonna let Vincent get all the glory.  
  
"All Creation!"  
  
Order's face twisted into shock right before it was blasted with a beam of pure energy. Order shot across the camber and was pinned to the far wall. Singed, it tried to get out of its impression in the wall.  
  
"Don't think so! All Creation! All Creation! All Creation!"  
  
Each consecutive blast sent Order further and further into the wall. The entire chamber gave a groan of protest at the end of the onslaught. Vincent floated to Yuffie.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Been better. How about you?"  
  
"Can't complain. I hate slugging matches."  
  
"Better lover than a fighter?"  
  
"I hope so, I'm a pretty good fighter."  
  
"Vincent? Was that a joke?"  
  
"I guess so. Hmm? Something wrong?"  
  
"No its just your eyes. They look better as green."  
  
"You should see your eyes. They turned silver."  
  
"Really? That'll freak my dad out. How'd they do that?"  
  
"When I brought you back, I activated your full potential. I didn't mean to, it just happened."  
  
"That's alright. Lets just get out of here and rest for a long time."  
  
"Wait. What happened to Cas?"  
  
"Thanks for asking. I'm right here."  
  
Cas had appeared out of nowhere. He looked tired but pleased with himself. In his outstretched hand was a materia. It was clear with a green center. Streaks of silver ran throughout the entire core. Overall it gave the impression of an eye.  
  
"Well? I'm not holding it for my health. It belongs to you two now.""What is it?"  
  
"Cloud's materia. I have the feeling it should be named Eternal. Just a feeling."  
  
"I don't care if its called lunch. I'm tired."  
  
"What a pity! I guess you'll have to die tired!  
  
"Order!"  
  
Order was sticking out of the hole. It's body was burnt and ravaged. Its wings were just featherless stubs.  
  
"That hurt! I don't like being hurt! I'll kill you so slowly, you'll think it was a never ending nightmare! You shall die!"  
  
Yuffie was too stunned to move and Vincent was still exhausted from his previous battle. Order leapt from his spot, his murderous claws intent on ripping Yuffie and Vincent to shreds.  
  
And you thought their day couldn't get any worse. Well it did! I'd like to see a horoscope for these two; "Will be attacked by a horrific demon bent on world destruction." Cas said he got one like that once, then again, he said he got a fortune cookie that said he was going to die a horrible, horrible death. Kinda annoying really. 


	22. Ch 22 Conclusions And Ramifications

Someone is going to have a bad day. I lie. Everyone's going to have a bad day. Try not to let it get you down.  
  
Blood splattered onto Yuffie's face. Yuffie opened her eyes and looked at her blood stained hands. The paralyzing fear that Vincent had sacrificed himself went through her mind before she noticed the Vincent was beside her, staring at something. Looking up, Yuffie jerked back in surprise and horror. Mere inches from where her face had been was Order's claw. It was dripping blood. Cas looked over his shoulder at the claw in his body, then to Yuffie and smiled painfully. Blood coming out of his mouth.  
  
"That'll hurt in the morning, eh Miss Yuffie?"  
  
Cas' face twisted in pain as Order pulled his arm free and grabbed Cas by the throat.  
  
"Very foolish mortal. What did you hope to accomplish with that idiocy?"  
  
"I, uhh, think that's obvious."  
  
"Feh. Pathetic."  
  
"Get a breath mint or something. I'm dying here."  
  
"Any last requests?"  
  
"Yeah, one. Stay down! Matra Magic!"  
  
Order was pummeled by a barrage of missiles and knocked to the side. Cas dropped heavily to the ground with a wet thud. Yuffie crawled to his side.  
  
"Anything I can do?"  
  
"Take this" Cas said putting the Eternal in her hands. "And use it. I'll be fine. Go."  
  
"Alright. Vincent help me with this."  
  
"What should we do?"  
  
"Cas said it was a summoning materia right? Let's just summon something."  
  
"Let's give it a try."  
  
Concentrating their energies, Yuffie and Vincent struggled to call forth whatever before Order got itself back into order. Order stood up, rubbing it's blistered skin tenderly. It looked at the couple praying with the materia in their hands. Maybe these two could wait for a later time. All would die at the hands of Order. It was just a matter of time. Turning before they could hurt him more, Order made to get away. Walking away, Order suddenly stopped. He was hovering inches above the ground. Twisting itself around, Order froze in terror.  
  
Yuffie watched something cut a hole in the ground. It was a huge blade. The blade sank back into the ground. Two armored hands popped up from the rift and ripped it open and pull itself up. The hands belonged to a pair of arms and the arms belonged to a heavily armored warrior. His entire body was covered in armor of some type or another. Only his eyes shone out from his dark gray helmet. They were a startling blue. Once standing on solid ground, he reached into the rift and pulled out a sword, and kept pulling it out. When it was finally fully out, Yuffie gasped. It was huge! It had to be at least fifteen feet long! And it looked a lot like Cloud's Buster sword. Whoever he was, he looked up at something. Yuffie followed his gaze. Snowflakes were falling from somewhere. Yuffie touched one. It was warm and dry. Suddenly, a woman dropped slowly from somewhere. She was wearing a white dress with a green scarf around her neck. Her long brown hair hung loose and free. A circlet was on her brow and a white veil covered her face. As with the man, only her eyes were visible, hers being magic materia green. She landed on the ground and embraced the man. Yuffie's mind raced before smashing headfirst into the answer.  
  
"Cloud? Aeris? Is that you?"  
  
They turned and looked Yuffie in the eye. The woman, Aeris nodded. She gestured to where Order was trying to escape and snapped her fingers. Order became suspended in midair. It twisted around to stare at the two ethereal beings suddenly in their midst. Cloud walked towards Order, brandishing his sword. Aeris walked over to Vincent, who had been drained of his remaining strength by the summoning, and lightly touched his shoulder. Vincent stirred and woke up. He looked at Aeris in surprise. Aeris stared at him for a moment, as if telling him something. Then she turned aside and walked to join Cloud.  
  
Cloud pulled his sword into position. Order screamed horrible as it realized it's fate. Cloud nodded to Aeris once and proceeded to attack Order. Neither Yuffie nor Vincent could follow his movements. He cut too fast to be tracked and each blow led into the next and the one previous the first. Order was soon reduced to mincemeat. Aeris held out her hand and a pure white light shot out. Wherever it touched Order's remains, they were instantly destroyed. As the final ashes of Order drifted to the ground, Cloud and Aeris walked to each other. As one, they turned the Vincent and Yuffie, and nodded. Cloud and Aeris embraced once again and vanished.  
  
Yuffie and Vincent stared in abject shock for several hours. At length, Yuffie turned to Vincent.  
  
"What the hell just happened?"  
  
"I don't think it was meant to last." Cas said as he was recovering. "I think it was just a summon. Lasting as long as it was needed."  
  
"So what the hell was that all about? What was it for? What was the point if it all came to nothing?"  
  
"I don't think it was for nothing. Cloud and Aeris are now together forever. And maybe, that's how Aeris wanted it."  
  
"But why drag us into this?"  
  
"Maybe it was Order. Maybe all that has transpired has been to get rid of Order. What do you think Vincent?"  
  
Vincent turned from his thoughts. He had transformed back into his normal self, except his eyes remained emerald.  
  
"I don't think that's all."  
  
"Don't tell me we have to go through all this again."  
  
"No, I mean. I can't explain it. When Aeris looked at me, it was like she was talking to me. All this was for someone who deserved a second chance. She said I'd understand in time."  
  
"So what now?"  
  
"I'd hope you two would wait for me to recover enough to leave this place. I wanna go to Costa del Sol for a while."  
  
"Shouldn't take too long."  
  
"What's that mean?"  
  
"I called Cid and arranged for a pickup."  
  
"You what?!"  
  
"I still have my PHS. I got a call from Shera a couple of days ago. She's marrying Cid in a week. All I had to do was call and arrange a pickup."  
  
"Let's start this at the begining. You had your PHS from the very begining?" "Yes."  
  
"I could have picked mine up, and have just called you at anytime?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!?!?!"  
  
"I thought you might get upset."  
  
"ARRRRGGGGGHH!!!"  
  
"He took that well."  
  
"Better than expected."  
  
"That's it! I'm calling Cid myself and telling him to take the longest, bumpiest route he can!"  
  
"You're being mean!"  
  
"Whoever this Cid is tell him to hurry up! I'm in enough pain as it is!"  
  
Well someone didn't listen to their horoscope and just look at what happened! Shame shame Cas. And poor Vincent. It does pay to call COLLECT. Remember, just dial down the center, C-O-L-L-E-C-T. I don't own couldn't tell. If I had a nickel for everything I didn't own, I'd probably be able to buy everything I didn't own. 


	23. Ch 23 Warning! Error!

Well, everyone is fine and dandy. Except Cas who was run thru. But who cares about Cas? Back to Vincent and Yuffie.  
  
*Knock* *Knock*  
  
"Come in."  
  
"Hey Cas? You feeling up for a wedding?"  
  
"Sure. Whose?"  
  
"Cid and Shera's."  
  
"Well, I don't know either one. So what side do I sit on?"  
  
"Don't worry, sit with us. Yuffie and I are staying around the back. Yuffie insisted. Probably for a better chance at the wedding cake."  
  
"Sounds like her."  
  
"One question. Why didn't you want any Cure materia? It does help you heal faster."  
  
"Well, I kinda deserve it, for putting you two through all that. Of course it does mean that Yuffie can't extract vengeance on me now, which make this the lesser of two evils. Besides, she hasn't let one person in with materia all week."  
  
"You seem to raise some interesting questions there Cas. So what are you getting at this time?"  
  
"Yuffie has managed to steal every materia of every person who has come in here. I think she put them back, but I don't know. Maybe you could ask her. And on that note, here."  
  
Cas reached into a pocket of his cloak and pulled out a small bag filled with something.  
  
"Here's all of Cloud's materia. I don't think he'll be needing it. And since you two will never see what I gave to Godo again, think of this as the dowry."  
  
"How much did you give him?"  
  
"Ah Yuffie, welcome to my humble hospital room. What can I do for you?"  
  
"You can shut up and answer my question."  
  
"Very well. I gave all the mastered versions of the materia in the bag."  
  
"You what! That must have cost a fortune."  
  
"True, but the jokes on him. The ones you have are almost, nearly mastered. So you will effectively get the mastered versions and a whole new set of new materia. He gets stuck with all the powerful materia that he can't get more of."  
  
"Clever. But Godo said he was paid."  
  
"Wait a moment. Hear that? I think they started the wedding."  
  
"Oh crap, you're right!"  
  
Yuffie, Vincent and Cas all managed to sneak into the wedding without disturbing the ceremony. Of course, it was an open air wedding so it wasn't that difficult. It was just outside of Rocket Town. As they settled in, they watched the ceremony continue. Cid looked out of place in a tux. And he looked pretty nervous without his signature cigarette. But Yuffie had heard that Shera had only agreed to marry Cid if he stopped smoking. Yuffie never managed to worm it out of Cid or Shera, but everyone else had managed to fill her in, somewhat. What exactly happened wasn't known, but the major consensus agreed that Cid had come home late, drunk off his ass and had finally managed to annoy Shera enough for her to blow her top. Things seemed to have gone downhill from there and Cid proposed, albeit drunkenly. Yuffie looked around. So many faces she could remember, so many memories. Could she tell them what had happened to Cloud? No, probably not. Everyone was avoiding the subject. And telling everyone would only hurt things. Tifa had finally gotten over Cloud and had opened a bar in Kalm, or Neo-Midgar as some jokingly called it. It was right next door to a dojo, where she was also assistant master. She had pooled her resources with Rude, the former Turk and opened it. Yuffie looked over to Tifa, who was sitting next to Rude. Awfully close I should think, Yuffie thought, for just business partners. Barret was there with Marlene, who was now nine. Barret was trying to keep her still, with no luck. Elmyra Gainsborough Wallace stopped them both before they became too noisy. Red XIII wasn't there, he was undergoing a trial to become the guardian of Cosmos Canyon and couldn't make it. The real big celebrity was the President of the WDO, former teammate and alter ego to Cait Sith, Reeve. He was accompanied by Elena as a bodyguard. She looked like a secret service agent except that she kept blushing and she was discreetly hold Reeve's hand.  
  
"Hey Vincent? Where's the other ex-Turk? Reno?"  
  
"Well, when he isn't getting drunk, he works in the same department as me."  
  
"He drinks more than he works?"  
  
"He's right over there. See, he's wearing the beer hat."  
  
"He's getting drunk at a wedding?"  
  
"No, he never wears a beer hat when he gets drunk. He's just getting what he calls 'nicely drunk.'"  
  
"It must be real fun where you work."  
  
"I would guess so. I didn't spend alot of time around the people there."  
  
"What do you do?"  
  
"The Shadow Guards are like the former Turks except there's a better sense of morals. We mostly take care of major threats as quickly, and as quietly, as possible. Monsters, rouge Soldiers, major thefts, etc."  
  
""Maybe I should join."  
  
"Hmm. That would make things, interesting."  
  
Yuffie was getting bored. This was taking too long. For a moment she was almost glad she didn't have to go through this sort of wedding. At least in Wutai you got to sit down. And the bride and groom falling asleep wasn't a big problem, they just tended to get a rude awakening, as Yuffie found out. Unable to take it anymore, Yuffie pulled on Cas' shirt. Cas jerked awake and wiped some drool off his face.  
  
"What ?"  
  
"How much did you pay my dad?"  
  
"You woke me up for that? This is a wedding. Have more respect then that."  
  
"How much? And how did you convince him to listen to you in the first place? I guessed the stock market."  
  
"It was. He made about four million Gil because of the tips I gave him."  
  
"Four million? How much did you pay him?"  
  
"Straight up and out, oh about 900 million Gil."  
  
"I'M WORTH THAT MUCH?"  
  
Unfortunately for Yuffie, she screamed that last part out. Luckily it was just in time for "you may now kiss the bride," so everyone one was busy with their own yells.  
  
"So, Yuffie. What have you been doing lately? Still stealing materia as always?"  
  
Yuffie pouted. Yuffie was talking to Tifa at the reception and eating some cake.  
  
"No I am not. I plan to turn over a new leaf. Vincent says he can get me a job at the WDO."  
  
"Doing what? What can you do?"  
  
"Solve thefts. Also some undercover work I think."  
  
"I am so going to get a security system. The thought of you investigating a theft at my house is disturbing to say the least. It be kinda like an insult to injury."  
  
"Speaking of insults, I happened to be by Gold Saucer lately and I happened to catch the play that was showing."  
  
"(Gulp) Y-y-you did? Oh crap. I didn't think Dio was the bidder."  
  
"Oh crap in did. Now I suggest that you think a little more carefully about how you portray people next time. Or else, people might find out about it. And they might not be as forgiving as to not call a lawyer. Say like Cid over there."  
  
Tifa didn't answer, but she nodded and walked over to a chair against the wall. She spent the rest of the time sulking, broken only by Tifa punching Rude when he asked if she wanted to dance.  
  
"Did you have to do that?"  
  
Yuffie started. Vincent had just snuck up behind her.  
  
"Son of a. Of course I did. She deserved it."  
  
"But what's this about me getting you a job?"  
  
"I forgot to mention that. Well, can you get me a job."  
  
"It should pose no difficulty whatsoever."  
  
"Then there you go. I didn't lie, it was simply a matter of time before it was true."  
  
"I might as well as ask Reeve while we're here. It wouldn't hurt. So you later."  
  
Vincent walked off towards Reeve. Shera was preparing to throw the bouquet and all the single women were crowded around here. Even Tifa got into the mob, although everyone else gave her a wide berth.  
  
"Hello Mr. President."  
  
"Shit! Vincent? Don't do that. Man, what did I deserve to do that. Really puts the bodyguard in bad light, doesn't it Elena?"  
  
"Shut up. I'm doing my job."  
  
"Yes well. What do you want Vincent?"  
  
"Just need to ask you for something."  
  
"Wait, there's something different about you. Your eyes are green! When did that happen?"  
  
"Not long ago. I had a few personal problems taken care."  
  
"Glad to hear it. I heard you took a leave of absence. May I ask why?"  
  
"Can you keep this to just yourselves?"  
  
"It'll be marked 'Top Secret' in my mind. And that goes for you to Elena."  
  
"Yessir."  
  
"I got a letter from Cloud a few years ago."  
  
"You've heard from Cloud?"  
  
"Yes, in short, we found Cloud."  
  
"We?"  
  
"Myself and Yuffie."  
  
"Oh, I see. Please continue."  
  
"Brace yourself. Cloud's dead."  
  
"What? How?"  
  
"I can't say. But know he is happy, wherever he is."  
  
"That's pretty bad news. Should we tell the others?"  
  
"No, they don't need to know about it. We can just let them continue with their lives."  
  
"Even for you Vincent, that's cold."  
  
"I know, but if everyone knew Cloud was dead, they'd want to know why, how and where. And I cannot say right now."  
  
"Very well. The others shall not find out on our part. So what was your request?"  
  
"I wish to ask if Yuffie can join the WDO. As you know, she has a wide range of skills."  
  
"The only opening available is in the Shadow Guards, your department I believe. But she would have to be your partner."  
  
"Look Reeve, Shera is throwing the bouquet."  
  
"Why aren't you there Elena?"  
  
Elena held up her left hand. There was a wedding ring on her ring finger.  
  
"So who was it?"  
  
Reeve held up his left hand and showed the matching ring.  
  
"Good for you two."  
  
Shera turned her back to the crowd. Winding up, she threw the bouquet as hard as she could. It sailed over the crowd and landed neatly in Yuffie's lap. Yuffie picked it up and threw it back. Everyone was confused by the thought of someone actually throwing back the bouquet.  
  
"That was odd. Any ideas about what just happened Vincent?"  
  
"A few."  
  
"Alright then. As I said, Yuffie would have to be your partner. And we all know how irritating she can be."  
  
"I can work with her. And as you must know, I don't really work well with others."  
  
"True enough. I'll just go offer the position to Ms. Kisaragi."  
  
"No."  
  
"What? But you asked for it."  
  
"Not Miss Kisaragi. Mrs. Valentine." Vincent said breaking out in a wide smile.  
  
Reeve was stunned speechless. Vincent married to Yuffie and Vincent smiling. The world had gone loopy. Vincent then made things worse for Reeve by laughing out loud. The entire wedding stopped and stared at Vincent. The few odd people fainted on the spot. Yuffie started to laugh at everyone. When the two of them stopped, Vincent looked around, somewhat abashed.  
  
"What? It was funny."  
  
Three year later.  
  
"Mr. Valentine? You may come in now."  
  
Vincent stopped his pacing and walked into the maternity ward. Yuffie was laying in the hospital bed, looking tired and weary, but happy. In her hands there was a small bundle. Yuffie was slowly rocking the new born baby to sleep.  
  
"It's been a long day for both of us, hasn't it?"  
  
"Yuffie!"  
  
"There you are Vince. What took you so long?"  
  
"Trouble on the road. A pack of Malboros attacked me on the way here. I'm sorry I'm late."  
  
"I told you those damn things were trouble. Kill them all?"  
  
"Down to the last slimy, smelly tentacle. Nothing was going to stop me from getting here."  
  
"Thanks for the sentiments, but you're a little late."  
  
"There were a lot of them. So this is our child."  
  
"Our daughter."  
  
"She looks like an angel."  
  
Vincent looked at his daughter with pride. At that moment, she woke up and looked around. She had pale blue-green eyes. On her head were wisps of silver hair. An important memory came back to Vincent. Is was a message from Aeris.  
  
"A second chance, eh? She was right."  
  
"Who was right?"  
  
"Aeris. Someone deserved a second chance, a fresh start. To begin again with two loving parents."  
  
"Vincent, what are you talking about?"  
  
"Let's call her Seraph. Alright with you?"  
  
"Seraph?" Yuffie said, trying it out. "Seraph? Its kinda like Sephiroth's name, isn't it?"  
  
"That's the point. I'll explain everything later. For now, get some sleep. I'll take care of Seraph."  
  
"I am tired. Good night Vincent."  
  
As Yuffie went to sleep, Vincent gently picked up his daughter. The pulse of life was strong in her, Vincent could tell. She would grow up strong and wise.  
  
"I won't let things happen like they did last time. In the memory of all of those who died, I swear it."  
  
Somewhere in a deep secret pouch, the Eternal materia glowed warmly. Vincent smiled. Sitting down in a chair, Vincent rocked Seraph until she fell asleep.  
  
That's it, The End! It's over. The next chapter is just notes and odd stuff, but that doesn't mean that you shouldn't read it anyway! Please review. 


End file.
